


[Hiatus] Fifty Shades of Kang

by Woonie_Ongniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha daniel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, M/M, Omega Seongwu, Slow Burn, Smut that no one asked, Virgin Seongwu, What Have I Done, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woonie_Ongniel/pseuds/Woonie_Ongniel
Summary: “Mr. Kang will see you in a moment.”When Seongwu met the enigmatic CEO of Kang Enterprises Holdings Inc, he felt both frightened and curious. Frightened, because of his constant penetrating gaze in him and curious because of the mixed feelings that, that man was giving him.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nielliepeachy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nielliepeachy/gifts).



> This is a gift for my girl nielliepeachy because she is always a sweat girl to me and I like her very much <3 She gave ne some ideas when we saw a photo of Daniel and I told her that he remind me of Christian Grey and a alpha, so... I decided to mix both worlds.
> 
> I searched for Ongniel fics about Fifty Shades and didn't find one, so if there is please tell me...
> 
> This story is based on Fifty Shades, so the first chapter is very close to the original story and of course there will be the red room and all that stuff plus the heats...
> 
> Hope you guys will like it. I don't have a beta and English is not my mother language

I scowl at myself in the mirror. Damn my hair that today decided not to cooperate with me. Damn Kim Jaehwan for not taking his supplies and being like that now. I should be studying for my final exams, which are next week. Yet, here I am, brushing my hair into submission. “ _Remember that next you shouldn’t sleep with your hair wet_ ”, I say a few times to myself. I try once more. I roll my eyes in exasperation and gaze at the white pale, raven-haired boy with dark eyes and big eyelashes, not to mention the three moles in form of a triangular constellation in my left cheek, staring back at me. I sigh and give up. The only way is to put some gel and look semi presentable.

Kim Jaehwan is my roommate and he choose today of all days to succumb to the heat. Damn him for being an Omega today of all days. I can’t complain, because that happens with all Omegas every five months, the one thing that I can complain is that, that shithead forgot to buy his supplies to prevent this and since he doesn’t have a mate yet, he has to stay at home. I’m an Omega myself, but at 23 years old my heat didn’t come yet, which is weird. 

So, he can’t go to the interview that he arranged to do, which is with some mega CEO that I’ve never heard of, for the student newspaper. Just like that, I have been volunteered to do it. I have final exams, one essay to finish, and I was supposed to be working this afternoon, but nothing of that will happen, because I have to drive from Busan to downtown of Seoul to meet the enigmatic CEO of Kang Enterprises Holdings Inc. As an exceptional magnate and major benefactor of our College, his time is extraordinarily precious, even more than mine. But he has granted Jaehwan an interview. A real coup, he tells me. Damn his extra-curricular activities.

Jaehwan is in a nest on the floor of our living room, “ _why the fuck he didn’t do that in his room_.” I say to myself as I’m surprised with his audacity. 

“ _I’m so sorry_ _Ongie_ _._ ” he says between heavy breaths “It _took me nine months to get this interview_ _. It will take another six to reschedule, and we both we’ll be graduated by then and as the editor, I can’t blow this off. Please,_ ” Jaehwan begs me in a rasping and suffering voice. His cheeks all red and burning from the heat. It’s very visible that he is suffering. I ignore my pang of unwelcome sympathy.

“ _Of course, I’ll go_ _Jjaeni_ _._ _But please_ _move_ _that_ _ne_ _s_ _t_ _to_ _your room. You will be more comfortable there_ _, and I don’t want to have some visions in my mind for a long time_ _._ _And,_ _d_ _o you need something?_ ”

“ _What I need you can’t give me, Seongwu-ah._ ” I roll my eyes. “ _There, on the table,_ _are the questions and my mini-disc recorder. Just press record here. Make notes, I’ll transcribe it all_.”

“ _I_ _know nothing about him_ ,” I murmur, trying and failing to suppress my rising panic.

“ _The questions will see you through. Go. It’s a long drive and I don’t want you to be late_.”

“ _Okay, I’m going. Go to you room with that nest_ _, okay? And_ _I made you some porridge, so heat up later_.” I really hope that he moves his nest by the time I will be home. I stare at him fondly. Only for you, Jjanie, would I do this. “ _I will. Good luck and thanks Ongie. As usual, you are my life saver_.”

Gathering my satchel, I smile wryly at him, then head out the door to the car. I can’t believe I have let Jaehwan talk me into this. But then he can convince anyone into anything. He will make an exceptional journalist. He is an exceptional Omega, because he is articulate, he is strong, persuasive, argumentative, handsome and my dearest, dearest best friend.

The roads are clear as I set off from Busan. It’s early and I don’t have to be in Seoul until two this afternoon. Fortunately, the car was tested and arranged last week, so the drive goes smooth and well. It’s not a good car, but does his work. One thing that I don’t mind on all of this is to drive, because I really love to drive, even alone.

My destination is the headquarters of Mr. Kang’s global enterprise. It’s a huge twenty-story office building, all curved glass and steel, an architect’s utilitarian fantasy, with Kang House written discreetly in steel over the glass front doors. I still have 15 minutes by the time I arrive, so, I’m greatly relieved that I’m not late as I walk into the enormous, and frankly intimidating, glass, steel, and white sandstone lobby. All this place screams imposing and I can smell only betas and alphas here. That makes me feel that I don’t belong or fit here.

Behind the desk, a very attractive, groomed, petite brown-haired woman smiles pleasantly at me. She’s wearing the sharpest charcoal suit jacket and white shirt I have ever seen. She looks immaculate.

“ _I’m here to see Mr. Kang. I’m Ong Seongwu for_ _Kim Jaehwan_.”

“ _Excuse me one moment, Mister Ong_.” She arches her eyebrow slightly as I stand self-consciously before her. I beginning to wish I’d borrowed one of Jaehwan’s formal blazers rather than wear my navy-blue sweater. I had made an effort and worn my one and only black jeans without any holes or rips, my leather shoes and the blue sweater. For me, this is smart. I look at her smiling as I pretend that she doesn’t intimidate me. 

“ _Mr_ _._ _Kim_ _is expected. Please sign here,_ _Mr_ _._ _Ong._ _You’ll want the last elevator on the right, press for the twentieth floor_.” She smiles kindly at me, amused no doubt, as I sign in.

She hands me a security pass that has visitor very firmly stamped on the front. I can’t help my smirk, because it’s very obvious that I’m just visiting. I don’t fit here at all. I silently sigh and thanking her, I walk over to the bank of elevators past the two security men who are both far more smartly dressed than I am in their well-cut suits.

The elevator sends me with such velocity to the twentieth floor. The doors slide open and I’m in another large lobby. Again all glass, steel and white sandstone. I’m in front of another desk and with another petite brown-haired dressed impeccably in black and white who rises to greet me.

“ _Mr_ _._ _Ong, could you wait here, please?_ ” She points to a seated area of white leather chairs.

I can see that behind the white chairs is a spacious glass-walled meeting room with an equally spacious dark wood table and at least twenty matching chairs around it. Behind that, there is a window that goes from the floor to the ceiling, that shows a view from the city of Seoul. It’s a stunning vista and I stay momentarily paralyzed by the view. All I can say is  _WOW_.

I sit down and give a look to the questions that are on my satchel, inwardly cursing Jaehwan for not providing me with a brief biography. I know nothing about this man I’m about to interview. He could be ninety or he could be thirty. The uncertainty is galling and my nerves resurface, making me fidget. I’ve never been comfortable with one-on-one interviews. I prefer the anonymity of a group discussion where I can sit inconspicuously at the back of the room. To tell the truth, I prefer to be alone, reading a good book filled with poems, curled up in my bed at home. Definitely, not sitting and waiting as I shake nervously in a colossal glass and stone building. 

I roll my eyes at myself, “ _Get a_ _fucking_ _grip, Ong_ ”. Looking at the building, which is too irrefutable and modern, my guess is that Kang is in his forties – fit, tanned, and fair-haired to match with the rest of his staff.

Another elegant and flawlessly dressed petite brown-haired comes out from another room. What is it with all the immaculate girls?  Taking a deep breath, I stand up. “ _Mr_ _._ _Ong?_ ” the girl asks.

“ _Yes_ ,” I croak, and clear my throat. Don’t look like a coward. “ _Yes_.” There, that sounded more confident. 

“ _Mr_ _. Kang_ _will see you in a moment_.”

“ _Okay._ ”

“ _Did my colleague offered you something to drink_?”

“ _Hmm… no_.” Oh dear, will be girl number one in trouble? Girl number two frowns and eyes the young woman at the desk.

“ _Would you like a tea, coffee, water_?” she asks, turning her attention back to me.

“ _A glass of water, thank you_.” I murmur.

“ _Sunmi, please fetch_ _Mr_ _._ _Ong a glass of water_.” Her voice is stern. Sunmi scoots up immediately and scurries to a door on the other side of the foyer.

“ _My apologies,_ _Mr_ _._ _Ong, Sunmi is our new intern. Please_ _stay_ _seated. Mr. Kang will be_ _ready in_ _another five minutes_.”

Sunmi returns with a glass of iced water, “ _Here you go,_ _Mr_ _._ _Ong_.”

“ _Thank you_.” 

Girl number two goes to the large desk, her heels clicking and echoing on the sandstone floor. She sits down and they both continue their work. That’s when the office door opens and a real tall, elegantly dressed and attractive man exits. He turns and says through the door, “ _Golf this week, Kang_.”

I don’t hear a reply. The man turns and heads to the exit. Sunmi has jumped up already and called the elevator. She seems to outclass at jumping from her seat. She’s more nervous than me…

“ _Good afternoon ladies. Gentleman_.” He says as he departs through the sliding door.

“ _Mr. Kang will see you now,_ _Mr_ _._ _Ong._ _Please enter_ ,” Girl number two says. I stand rather shakily trying suppress my nerves. Gathering up my satchel, I abandon my glass of water and make my way to the partially open door. “ _You don’t need to knock, just go in._ ” She smiles kindly.

Like an Ongchongie that I am, I push open the door and stumble through, tripping over my own feet and falling head first into the office. Damn! Fuck! Double crap to me and my two left feet. I am on my hands and knees in the doorway to Mr. Kang office, when gentle and masculine hands are around me, helping me to stand. I am so embarrassed. Damn my clumsiness. I have to steel myself to glance up. Holy shit! He is so young.

“ _Mr_ _._ _Kim_ ” He extends a long-fingered hand to me once I’m upright. “ _I’m Kang Daniel. Are you all right? Would you like to sit?_ ”

So young and attractive. Very attractive. Very Imponent. Extremely attractive. He’s tall, with such long legs and fuck those thighs are so thick that they could chock me. “ _Why I’m why even think this, get a fucking grip Ong_.” Not to mention those broad shoulders and I can see that he is fit and must have a delicious chocolate abs under that damn fine dark blue suit, white shirt and red tie with colored chocolate blonde hair that suits him so well and an intense, bright dark eyes that regard me sharply. I can sense a very manly and dominant vibe coming from him. Not to mention his smell, an intense smell of peach mixed with pine tree. He is definitely an alpha. It takes me a moment for me to find my voice. 

“ _Hmm… actually…_ ” I mutter. If this guy is over thirty, then I’m an aquarium seal. In a daze, I place my hand in his and we shake. He as a strong shake. As our fingers touch, I feel an odd exhilarating shiver run through me and I can smell something stronger coming from him. I withdraw my hand hastily, embarrassed. I must be static like a pabo. I blink rapidly, my eyelids matching my fast heartbeat.

“ _Mr_ _._ _Kim_ _is not feeling well today, so he sent me. I hope you don’t mind, Mr. Kang_.”

“ _And you are_?” His voice, although huskier, is warm. He is possibly amused, but it’s difficult to tell from his impassive expression. He looks mildly interested, but above all, polite.

“ _Ong Seongwu. I’m studying Literature with_ _Jjaeni_ _, hmmm…_ _Jaehwan_ _… hmmm…_ _Mr_ _._ _Kim_ _at Busan College_.”

“ _I see_ ,” he says simply. I think I see the ghost of a smirk in his expression, but I’m not sure. “ _Would you like to sit_?” he waves me toward a white leather buttoned L-shaped couch.

His office is way too big for just one person. In front of the window that also goes from the floor to the ceiling, there’s a huge modern dark-wood desk that six people could eat comfortably around. It matches the coffee table by the couch, everything else is white, except on the wall by the door, where a mosaic of small paintings hangs arranged in a square. They are quite exquisite, a series of mundane, forgotten objects painted in such precise detail they look like photographs. Displayed together, they are breathtaking.

“ _A local artist. Daehwi_ ,” says Kang when he catches my gaze.

“ _They’re lovely. Raising the ordinary to extraordinary_ ,” I murmur, distracted both by him and the paintings. He cocks his head to one side and regards me intently. I can see that he has a mole under his right eye. It gives him a sexiness.

“ _I couldn’t agree more with you,_ _Mr_ _._ _Ong_.” He replies. His husky voice soft and for some inexplicable reason I find myself blushing.

The rest of his office is cold and clean. I wonder if it reflects the personality of this Adonis who sinks gracefully into one of the chairs opposite me. I shake my head, disturbed at the direction of my dirty thoughts and retrieve Jaehwan’s questions from my satchel. Next, I set up my mini-disc recorder and I am all fingers and thumbs, dropping it twice on the coffee table in front of me. Mr. Kang says nothing, waiting patiently or so I hope, as I become increasingly embarrassed and flustered. When I get the courage to look at him, he’s watching me with one hand relaxed in his lap and the other cupping his chin and trailing his long index fingers across his plump lips. I think that he’s trying to suppress a laugh.

“ _Sorry_ ” I stutter. “ _I’m not used to this_.”

“ _Take all the time you need, Mr_ _._ _Ong_.”

“ _Do you mind if I record your answers?_ ”

“ _After you’ve taken so_ _much_ _trouble to set up the recorder_ _, you ask me now_?”

I flush. Is he fucking teasing me? I blink at him unsure of what to say. I have that tendency a lot of blinking like a cat with both of my eyes. And, I think that he takes pity on me because he concedes. “ _No, I don’t mind_.”

“ _Did_ _Jaehwan_ _, I mean, Mr_ _._ _Kim_ _, explain what the interview was for?_ ”

“ _Yes. To appear in the graduation issue of the student newspaper as I shall be conferring degrees at this year’s graduation ceremony_.”

This is news to me and I’m temporally pre-occupied by the thought that someone not much older than me, maybe six years or so and mega successful, but still, is going to present me with my degree. I frown, dragging my wayward attention to the task at hand.

“ _Good_ ,” I swallow nervously. “ _I have some questions, Mr. Kang._ ” 

“ _I thought you might_ ,” he says deadpan. He’s laughing at me. My cheeks heat at the realization and I sit up and square my shoulders in an attempt to look taller and more intimidating, not that he is much taller than me, maybe an inch or two, but his imposing figure makes him taller. Pressing the start button on the recorder, I try to look professional.

“ _You’re very young to have_ _built_ _such an empire. To what do you owe your success?_ ” I glance up at him. his smile his apologetic, but he looks vaguely disappointed.

“ _Business is all about people, Mister Ong and I’m very good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn’t, what inspires them and how to incentivize them._ _I employ an exceptional team and I reward them well_.” He pauses and fixes me with his dark stare. “ _My belief is to achieve success in any scheme one has to make oneself master of that scheme, know it inside and out, know every detail. I work hard, very hard to do that. I make decisions based on logic and facts I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and nurture a good solid idea and people. The bottom line is, it’s always down to good people._ ” 

“ _Maybe you’re just lucky_.” This isn’t in Jaehwan’s list, but he is so arrogant like a true alpha. His eyes flare momentarily in surprise.

“ _I don’t call it luck or change, Mr. Ong. The harder I work the more luck I seem to have. It really is about having the right people on your team and directing their energies accordingly. Like I heard once, the growth and development of people is the highest calling of leadership._ ”

“ _You sound like a control freak_.” The words are out of my mouth before I can even stop them. “ _Oh, I exercise control in all things, Mr. Ong_.” He says without a drop of humor in his smirk. I look at him and he holds my gaze steadily, impassive. My heartbeat quickens and my face flushes again.

Why does he have such an unnerving effect on me? His overwhelming good-looks plus the alpha vibe that he emanates, maybe? Or the way his eyes blaze at me? The way he strokes his index finger against his luxurious and plump lower lip? Did he just realize that I’m an Omega? He must have already smelled my nervousness. I wish he’d stop doing that, because I feel like a tinny Omega in front of a huge wolf.

“ _Besides, immense power is acquired by assuring yourself in your secret reveries that you were born to control things_ ,” he continues in his husky and soft voice.

“ _Do you feel that you have immense power?_ ” Control freak, I call him in my mind. What’s with the alphas that have to control everything and everyone around them.

“ _I employ over forty thousand people, Mr. Ong._ _That gives me a certain sense of responsibility, power, if you will. If I were to decide I was no longer interested in the communications business and sell up, twenty thousand people would struggle to make their mortgage payments after a month or so_.” My mouth drops open as I am shocked by his lack of humility.

“ _Don’t you have a board to answer to_?” I ask disgusted, because he must use his alpha status to persuade and convince people, with his charms and aggressiveness to do what he wants, especially the Betas that work for him.

“ _I own my own company. I don’t have to answer to a board._ ” He raises an eyebrow at me. I flushed at that. Of course, I would know this if I had done some research about him. but holy shit, he’s so arrogant. I better change to another topic.

“ _Do you have any interests outside your work_?”

“ _I have varied interests, Mr. Ong_.” A ghost of a smirk touches his lips. “ _Really very varied_ _interests_ _._ ” And for some reason his steady gaze makes me confounded and heated. I can see in his eyes some wicked thoughts.

“ _But if you work so hard, what do you do to relax?_ ”

“ _Well to ‘relax’ I sail, fly and I indulge in various physical_ _pursuits_ _._ ” He shifts in his chair. “ _I’m a very wealthy man, Mr. Ong and I have expensive and absorbing hobbies_.”

I quickly glance at Jaehwan’s questions, wanting to get off this subject. “ _You invest in manufacturing. Why, specifically_?” I ask. Why do I feel so uncomfortable around him? 

“ _I like to build things. I like to know how things works: what makes things tick, how to construct and deconstruct. And I have a love_ _for_ _ships. What can I say?_ ”

“ _That sounds like your heart talking than logic and facts_.”

His mouth quirks up and he stares appraisingly at me. “ _Possibly, though there are people who’d say I don’t have a heart_.”

“ _Why would they say that?_ ”

“ _Because they know me well_.” His lips curls in a wry smile.

“ _Would your friends say you’re easy to get to know?_ ” I regret as soon as I say it. It’s not on Jaehwan’s list.

“ _I’m a very private person, Mr. Ong. I go a long way to protect my privacy. I don’t often give interviews_ ,” he trails off.

“ _Why did you agree to do this one_?”

“ _Because I’m a benefactor of the College, and for all intents and purposes, I couldn’t get Mr. Kim off my back. He badgered and badgered my PR people and I admire that kind of tenacity. He must be such a great alpha_.”

I smirk at that because I know how Jaehwan can be tenacious. I should be home studying for my exams, instead of sitting here squirming uncomfortably under his penetrating gaze. I smirk because Jaehwan is no alpha but a mere omega that can be very, very persuasive. I won’t deny it to this arrogant hot rich guy.

“ _You also invest in farming technologies. Why are you interested in that area?_ ”

“ _We can’t eat money. Mr. Ong and there are too many people on this planet who don’t have enough to eat_.”

“ _That sounds very philanthropic._ _Is it something you feel passionately about? Feeding the world’s poor?_ ”

He shrugs, very non-committal. “It’s sharp business,” he murmurs, though I think he is being disingenuous. It doesn’t make sense, feeding the world’s poor? I can’t see the financial benefits of this, only the virtue of the ideal. I glance at the next question still confused by his attitude.

“ _Do you have a philosophy? If so, what is_?”

“ _I don’t have a philosophy as such, maybe a guiding principle. I’m very singular. I like control of myself and those around me_.”

“ _So, you want to possess things_?” I ask as I say to myself that he is a control freak.

“ _I want to deserve to possess them, but yes_ _. B_ _ottom line, I do_.”

“ _You sound like the ultimate consumer_.” The dominant alpha. This last part I say to myself.

“ _I am_.” He smiles, but that smile doesn’t reach his eyes and again this is at odds with someone who wants to feed the world. I can’t help thinking that we are talking about something else, but I’m absolutely mystified as to what it is. I swallow hard. The temperature in the room is rising or maybe is just me. I just want this interview to be over. Surely that Jaehwan has enough material now. I glance at the next question.

“ _You were adopted. How far do you think that’s shaped the way you are_?” Wow. This is personal. I stare at him, hoping he’s not offended. His brow furrows.

“ _I have no way of knowing_.”

My interest is piqued. “ _How old where you when you were adopted?_ ”

“ _Everyone knows that. It’s_ _for the_ _public record, Mr. Ong_.” His husky tone is stern. I flush again. Fuck! Of course, it is. I should have done some research, but I didn’t know that I was going to do this interview. I move on fast.

“ _you’ve had to sacrifice a family life for your work_.”

“ _That’s not a question_.” He’s concise. 

“ _Sorry,_ ” I squirm and he made me feel like a brat. “ _Have you had to sacrifice a family life for your work_?”

“ _I have a family. A brother, a sister and two loving parents. I’m not interested in extending my family beyond that_.”

“ _Are you gay Mr. Kang_?” he inhales sharply and I cringe, mortified. Shit! Fuck! Why didn’t I employ some kind of filter before I read this straight out? How can I tell him that I’m just reading the questions? Damn Jaehwan and his curiosity!

Then he raises his eyebrows and a smirk appears in his lips as he says with that husky tone, “ _And_ _what_ _if I am_ _?_ _What are you going to do,_ _Seongwu_?” I freeze there with those words and his penetrating gaze at me. Shit he must be mad or making fun of me. Shit!

“ _I… I… I apologize. It’s… hmmm… written here_.” It’s the first time that he says my name and in such a sexy tone. My heartbeat has accelerated and my cheeks are heating up again. I’m finding hard to breathe. He cocks his head to one side.

“ _These aren’t your own questions? So, it’s not you who wants to know if I’m gay or not?_ ” the blood drains from my head. Oh shit.

“ _Ahmm… no._ _Jaehwan_ _, Mr._ _Kim_ _is the one who compiled the questions_.”

“ _Are you colleague_ _s_ _on the student paper_?” Oh fuck! I don’t have nothing to do with the student paper. It’s his extra-curricular activity, not mine. My face is super red.

“ _No._ _H_ _e is my roommate_.”

He rubs his chin in quiet deliberation, his dark eyes appraising me. “ _Did you volunteer to do this interview?_ ” he asks, his voice deadly quiet. Wait a fucking minute. Who is supposed to be interviewing whom? His eyes burn into me, and I’m compelled to answer with the truth. I feel like a pray caught by the predator.

“ _I was drafted. He’s not very well_.” My voice is weak and apologetic.

“ _That explains a great deal_.”

There’s a knock on the door and girl number two enters and says, “ _Mr. Kang, forgive me for interrupting, but your next meeting is in two minutes_.”

“ _We are not finished here, Yoona. Please_ _,_ _cancel my next meeting_.” Yoona hesitates, gaping at him. she seems lost. He turns his head slowly to face her and raises his eyebrows. She flushes bright pink. Good, I see that is not just with me that, that happens.

“ _Very well, Mr. Kang_.” She mutters and then exits. He frowns and turns his attention back to me.

“ _Where were we, Mr. Ong_?” so, now we are back to Mr. Ong.

“ _Please don’t let me keep you from anything_ _important_.”

“ _I want to know about you. I think that’s only fair_.” His dark eyes are full of curiosity. Double shit. Fuck. Fuck. Where is he going with this? He places his elbows on the arms of the chair and steeples his fingers in front of his mouth. His mouth is very… very distracting. Those plump and red lips… I swallow.

“ _There’s not much to know_.” I say, flushing again.

“ _What’s your plans after your graduate_?”

“ _I don’t have any plans yet, Mr. Kang_.” I really haven’t thought about that yet. “ _I just need to get through my final exams_.” Which I should be studying for now rather than be sitting here in this office feeling very uncomfortable under your penetrating gaze.

“ _We run an excellent internship program here_ ,” he says quietly. I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Is he offering me a job?

“ _I will keep that in mind_.” I murmur completely confused. “Though I’m not sure if I’d fit in here.” Fuck! I’m musing out loud again.

“ _Why do you say that?_ ” he cocks his head to one side, intrigued and a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

“ _It’s obvious, isn’t it_?” I’m uncoordinated, scruffy, not to mention that I’m nothing compered to those girls or even his guards. I’m just a tiny Omega in this huge cave of Betas and Alphas, and you sensed that already, right Mr. Kang?

“ _Not to me_ ,” he murmurs. His gaze is intense, all humor gone and strange muscles deep in my belly clench suddenly. I tear my eyes away from his scrutiny and stare blindly down at my knotted fingers. What the fuck is going on? I have to leave fast. I need to run away from here. I lean forward to retrieve the recorder.

“ _Would you like me to show you around?_ ” he asks.

“ _I’m sure you are far too busy, Mr. Kang and I have a long drive_.”

“ _You’re driving back to Busan?_ ” he sounds rather surprised, I can even say anxious. I nod affirmatively. He glances out of the window. It’s raining. “ _Well, then you better drive safely_.” His tone is stern, authoritative and dominant like a true alpha. Why should he care? “ _Did you get everything that you need_?” he adds.

“ _Yes sir_ ,” I reply, packing the recorder into my satchel. His eyes narrow, speculatively. “ _Thank you for the interview, Mr. Kang_.”

“ _The pleasure has been all mine_.” He says polite as ever. As I rise, he stands and holds out his hand. “ _Until we meet again, Mr. Ong_.” That sounds like a challenge or a threat, I’m not sure which or if I like it. I frown. When will we ever meet again? I shake his hand once more, astounded. Fuck! It must be my nerves.

“ _Mr. Kang_.” I nod at him who is moving like a god to the door. He opens the door wide. “ _Just ensuring you make it through the door, Mr. Ong_.” He gives me a small smirk. He is obviously referring to my early clumsiness when I entered the office. I flush.

“ _That’s very considerate, Mr. Kang_.” I snap and his smirks widens. Happy to amuse you asshole. I’m surprised that he follows me out and I’m not the only one, because Sunmi and Yoona look up, equally surprised.

“ _Did you have a coat_?” Kang asks.

“ _No, I forgot to bring one_.” He glances mad at me. Why does he even care, anyway?

As he presses the button summing the elevator with his long index finger, he puts the other hand on my back, rubbing softly. I gasp at the contact. His big hand feels warm and is making me feel very heated and flushed again. If he notices my reaction, he gives nothing away. We stand waiting for the door of the elevator to open with me awkwardly and with him coolly self-possessed.

Finally, the doors open and I enter to the elevator with such desperate hurry to escape, because I really need to get out of here. When I turn to look at him, he is leaning against the doorway beside the elevator with one hand on the wall. He really is, very good looking and so distracting. His burning dark eyes gaze at me. It makes me feel both frightened and heated. Damn that arrogant alpha!

“ _Seongwu_ ,” he says as a farewell.

“ _Daniel_ ,” I reply and mercifully the doors close.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Thank you so much for all the comments! It really made me happy! ;_;
> 
> Here is a new chapter! 
> 
> Again, this is 50 Shades, so it has similarities with the books/movies
> 
> I changed somethings, like Seongwu's work place.
> 
> If there is any typos or grammatical mistakes, feel free to tell me.
> 
> Hope you guys like it! ;)

My heart is pounding. What the fuck was that? Thank God, the elevator arrives at the first floor, and I climb out as soon as the doors slide open, stumbling once, but fortunately not sprawling on the floor. I race for the grand glass doors. Finally, free in the bracing, cleansing of fine dust air of Seoul. Raising my face, I gladly welcome the cool refreshing rain. I close my eyes and take a deep, purifying breath as I try to recover what’s left of my equilibrium. 

No man has ever affected me the way Kang Daniel has, and I can’t fathom why. Is it his looks? His civility? His dominant presence? His alpha imposing? Wealth? Power? I don’t understand my irrational reaction. I breathe an enormous sigh of relief. What in fucks sake was that all about? Leaning against one of the pillars of the building, I try to calm down and gather my crazy thoughts. I shake my head. Holy fuck, what was that? After a while my heart finally steadies to its regular beats and I can breathe normally again. I head for the car.

While I leave Seoul behind, I begin to feel a complete pabo and embarrassed as I replay the interview in my mind. Surely, I’m just over reacting to something that his just my imagination. Okay, so he is very, very, very attractive, confident, commanding, at ease with himself, but he is also arrogant and for all his impeccable manners, an autocratic and cold. To tell honestly, he is everything that we can see in an alpha. An involuntary shiver runs down my spine. Well, I have to confess that he may be arrogant and has the right to be, because he accomplished so much at such a young age. He doesn’t suffer fools gladly, but why should he? Again, I’m so pissed off with Jaehwan for not giving me a brief biography.

As a continue cursing along the highway, my mind continues to wander. I’m truly perplexed as to what makes someone so eager to succeed. Some of his answers were so cryptic like he as some kind of secret. And Jaehwan’s questions… fuck! Infinite times fuck! The adoption and asking him if he was gay! I shudder. I can’t believe I asked that and what was that answer of his?! Fuck! Every time, I think of that question in the future, I will cringe with embarrassment. Damn Kim Jaehwan, that fucker!

I look at the speedometer and I realize that I’m driving more cautiously than I would on any other occasion. I know that it’s because of the memory of two penetrating dark eyes gazing at me, and a stern and raspy voice telling me to drive carefully. Shaking my head, I realize that Kang is more like a man double his age.

“ _Forget it Ong_ ”, I scold myself. I decide that all in all, it’s been a very interesting experience, but I shouldn’t dwell on it. “ _Put it behind you_ ”, I tell myself again. I never have to see him again and I’m immediately cheered by the thought. I touch the volume of my radio and volume up loud, a sit back and listen to  _And July_  by Heize as a press down the accelerator. I realize that I can drive fast as I want.

We live in a small apartment close to Busan campus. I’m lucky because Jaehwan’s parents bought this place for him and I pay almost nothing for rent. It’s been my home for almost four years now. As I pull up outside and make my way to our floor, I know Jaehwan is going to want a blow-by-blow account, and he is very tenacious. At least se has the mini disc and hopefully I won’t have to elaborate much beyond what was said during the interview.

“ _Ongie! You’re back_.” Jaehwan is in our living room, but thank god he had change his nest to his room. I can see that he is a bit better now, although he is still very red on his cheeks but his breath is steadier now. He comes to me and hugs me hard. “ _I was beginning to worry. I expected that you would be back sooner._ ”

“ _Oh, I thought I made good time, considering the interview ran over._ ” I wave the mini recorder at him.

“ _Aww Ongie, thank you so much for doing this. I owe you, I know. How was it? What was he like?_ ” Oh no! Here we go, the Kim Jaehwan Inquisition. I struggle to answer his question. What can I say about that man?

“ _I’m glad this is over and I don’t have to see him again. He was rather intimidating, you know._ ” I shrug. “ _He is very focused, intense even and young. Very young_.” Jaehwan gazes innocently at me. I frown at him. “ _Don’t you look so innocent. Why didn’t you give me a biography? He made me feel like such an idiot for skimping on basic research_.” Jaehwan clamps a hand to his mouth.

“ _Oh fuck, Seongwu! I'm so sorry... I didn’t think._ ” I huff.

“ _Mostly he was courteous, formal, slightly stuffy like he is much older. He doesn’t talk like a man in his twenty's. How old is he anyway?_ ”

“ _Twenty-seven. Fuck! I'm so sorry Seongwu. I should have briefed you, but I was in such a panic and pain. Let me have the mini disc and I’ll start transcribing the interview before the heat strikes again._ ”

“ _But, you kind of look better now. Did you eat_ _the_ _porridge_ _I made?_ ” I ask, trying to change the subject.

“ _Yes, I did and it was delicious. It made me feel a bit better. Thank you_.” He smiles at me in gratitude. I look at my watch.

“ _I better run. I can still make my shift at the coffee shop._ ”

“ _Seongwu you will be exhausted._ ”

“ _I’ll be fine. I'll see you later._ ”

I've been part-time working at the coffee shop since I started college. This shop is a cafe known for its quality coffee and awesome brunches. Is the go-to place for quality time with your loved ones. Overlooking a river opposite the road, this place also exudes a warm and homely atmosphere. One of the best dishes is our apple cinnamon pancake. I may be tired, but I’m glad I can make my shift as it gives me something to focus on that isn’t Kang Daniel. It's the start of summer season making the city full of tourists, so we are busy. My manager is pleased to see me.

“ _Seongwu! I thought you weren’t going to make it today._ ”

“ _My appointment didn’t take as long as I thought. I can do a couple of hours._ ”

“ _I’m really pleased to see you._ ” Then he sends me to behind the balcony to attend the costumer's orders.

When I arrive home later, Jaehwan is in the living room with headphones in his ears and working on his laptop. He is still a bit feverish and with his mandu cheeks so red, but he has his teeth into a story, so he is concentrating and typing furiously. I'm completely drained. Exhausted from the long drive, the gruelling interview and by being rushed to my part-time job. I slump on to the couch, thinking about the essay that I have to finish and all that studying I haven’t done today because I was holed up with him.

“ _You really have good stuff here, Ongie! Good job! I can’t believe you didn’t take his offer to show you around. It's obvious that he wanted to spend more time with you._ ” he gives me a fleeting quizzical look. I flush and my heart starts beating very fast. That wasn’t the reason, right? He just wanted to show me around so I could see that he was the master alpha of all of that. I realize that I'm biting my lip. I just hope that Jaehwan doesn’t, but he seems absorbed in his transcription. “ _I hear what you mean about formal. Did you take any notes?_ ” he asks.

“ _Hmmm... no, I didn’t._ ”

“ _That’s fine. I can still make a fine article with this. Shame we don’t have some original stills. Good looking son of bitch, isn’t he?_ ” He asks as I flush.

“ _I suppose so_.” I try really hard to sound disinterested and I think I succeed.

“ _Oh, come on, Seongwu! Even you can’t be immune to his looks_.” he arches a perfect eyebrow at me. Fuck! I distract him with flattery, always works.

“ _You probably would have got a lot more out of him_.”

“ _I doubt that Ongie. Come on. He practically offered you a job. Given that I foisted this on you at last minute. You did so well._ ” he glances up at me speculatively. I make a hasty retreat into the kitchen. “ _Now, tell me what did you really think of him?_ ” Dam, he is so inquisitive. Why can’t he just let this go? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I need to think something quickly.

“ _He is very driven, controlling, arrogant. He is really scary, but very charismatic. I can understand the fascination_ ,” I add truthfully, as I peer round the door at him hoping this will shut him up once and for all. 

“ _So, like a true charming and dominant alpha.._.” He says with a grin in his face. I nod in agreement. “ _and you fascinated by a man? Wow! That's a first_.” He snorts. I start gathering the makings of a sandwich so he can’t see my face.

“ _And why the fuck did you want to know if he was gay? Incidentally, that was the most embarrassing question. I was mortified and his strange reaction and answer to that question..._ ” I scowl at the memory.

“ _Every time he is in the society pages when he goes to an event, he never has a date._ ”

“ _It was embarrassing. The whole thing was embarrassing. I'm so glad that I never have to lay eyes on him again._ ”

“ _Oh, Ongie. It can’t have been that bad. I think that he sounds quite taken with you_.” now Jaehwan is being ridiculous.

“ _Do you want a sandwich?_ ”

“ _Yes, please, I'm starving._ ”

We don’t talk anymore about Kang Daniel that evening, much to my relief. Once we’ve eaten, I'm able to sit at the dining table with Jaehwan and while he works on his article, I work on my essay. By the time I finish it is already past midnight. Jaehwan has long since gone to bed due to the tiredness. It's going to be a long week for him. I make my way to my room exhausted but pleased that I've accomplished so much for Monday. I curl up in my bed. Wrapping my mother’s quilt around me, close my eyes and I'm instantly asleep. That night I dream of dark places, bleak white cold floors, and dark eyes.

For the rest of the week, I throw myself into my studies and my part-time job. Jaehwan, although he can’t leave the house, is busy too, compiling his last edition of his student magazine before he as to relinquish it to the new editor while also studying for his finals and struggling with his heat symptoms. When you don’t have a mate is so much harder to pass the heat season and Jaehwan suffered a lot this week and thank God his room is on the other fucking side of the house. In the middle of the week I call my mom in Incheon to check on her but also so she can wish me luck for my final exams. She proceeds to tell me about her latest venture into candle making, she likes to experience new things. My dad works a lot and my sister lives in the states, so she´s bored and wants to occupy her time. 

“ _How are things with_ _you_ _Seongwu-ah?_ ” For a moment I hesitate and I have Mom’s full attention.

“ _I’m fine_.”

“ _Seongwu-ah? Have you met someone?_ ” Damn, how does she know that because the excitement in her voice is visible. 

“No mom, it’s nothing.”

“ _Did you have your heat yet?_ ” 

“ _Not yet, mom. You’ll be the first to know if I do_.”

“ _Seongwu-ah you need to get out more and you need to go to a doctor, because that is strange. You worry me._ ”

“ _Mom, I’m fine. Tell me more about your candle making!_ ” As always, distraction is the best policy. In my family there is no one who is an alpha. My mother and father are both betas, while my sister and me, we both are omegas. My sister has already found her mate and they are both living happily in the states. 

It’s Friday night and after a week of Jaehwan being imprisoned at home, we are now debating what to do with our evening. We both want some time out from our studies, work and student newspapers. As we are deciding, our doorbell rings and standing at our doorstep is my good friend Jinyoung, clutching some bottles of soju.

“ _Jinyoung! It's so great to see you!_ ” I give him a quick hug. “ _Come in._ ”

Park Jinyoung is the first person I met when I arrived at Busan College, looking as lost and lonely as I did. We recognized a kindred spirit in each of us that day and we have been friends since then. Jinyoung is studying engineering and is the first person from his family to make it to college. He is a beta. The normal ones like we say, because unlike me he doesn’t have heat and is more confident with alphas or even omegas. He is pretty damn bright too, but his real passion is photography. Jinyoung has a great eye for a good picture.

“ _I have news_.” He grins, his dark eyes twinkling.

“ _Don’t tell me you’ve managed not to get kicked out for another week_ ,” I tease and he scowls playfully at me.

“ _Busan Place Gallery is going to exhibit my photos next month_.”

“ _That’s so amazing! Congratulations!_ ” Delight for him, I hug him again. Jaehwan beams at him too. 

“ _Way to go Jinyoung! I should put this in the paper. Not like last minute editorial changes on a Saturday evening_.” He grins.

“ _Let’s celebrate. I want you to come to the opening_.” Jinyoung looks intently at me. I flush. “ _Both of you of course_ ,” He adds, glancing nervously at Jaehwan.

Jinyoung and I are good friends, but I know deep down inside, he’d like to be more. He's cute and funny, but he is just not for me. He is more like a brother to me. Jaehwan often teases me that I'm missing the need-a-boyfriend gene, but the truth is... I just haven’t met anyone whom I'm attracted to, even though part of me longs for those trembling knees, heart in my mouth, butterflies in my tummy, the scent that makes me go crazy, sleepless nights.

Sometimes I wonder if there is something wrong with me, because no heat has arrived yet and I never felt like that. Perhaps I've spent too long in the company of my poems and literary romantic heroes and that makes my ideals and expectations far too high, because I never felt like that with someone. “ _Until very recently_ ”, the unwelcome, still small voice of my subconscious whispers. Fuck NO! I banish the thought immediately. I am not going there, not after that painful interview. “ _And what if I am? What are you going to do, Seongwu?_ ” I wince at the memory. I know I've dreamt about him most nights since then, but that’s just to purge the awful experience from my system, right?

I watch Jinyoung open one bottle of soju and pouring the liquid to our glasses. He's tall and in his jeans and t-shirt he is all shoulders and muscles, fair skin, dark hair and burning dark eyes. Yes, Jinyoung is pretty hot, but I think he’s finally getting the message that we are just friends. He looks up and smiles.

Saturday at the coffee shop is a nightmare. Couples on coffee dates, tourists that after being sight-seeing wanted a drink or something to eat, even the busy ones that wanted a cup of coffee before the start of their day at work. Lunch time is our must busy hour. Our manager, the other two part-timers – Minho and Jimin and I are all rushed off our feet. After lunch time there’s a calmness in the shop and the manager asks me to check some orders while I'm sitting behind the counter at the till discreetly eating my bagel. I'm engrossed in the task, checking the supplies that we need and the things that we already ordered, seeing if everything match. Then for some reason, I glance up... and find myself locked in the bold dark gaze of Kang Daniel who is standing at the counter, staring at me intently. My heart skips a beat.

“ _Mr. Ong. What a pleasant surprise_.” His gaze is unwavering and intense. Holy fuck! What the hell is he doing here looking all tousled hair and outdoorsy in his pink cream sweater, jeans and a pair of all-stars? I think my mouth has popped open and I can’t find my brain or my voice.

“ _Mr. Kang_.” I whisper, because that is all I can manage to do. There is a ghost of a smirk on his lips and his eyes are alight with humour as if he is enjoying some kind of private joke.

“ _I was in the area_.” He says by way of explanation. “ _And I was kind of in need of a cup of coffee. It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Ong_.” His voice is warm and husky like melted chocolate fudge caramel or something like that. 

I shake my head to gather my wits. My heart is pounding so fast and for some reason I’m blushing furiously under his steady scrutiny. I am utterly thrown by the sight of him standing before me. My memories of him did not do justice. He's not merely good looking, he is the epitome of male beauty, breath-taking and he is here. Here in the coffee shop. Go figure. Finally, my cognitive functions are restored and reconnected with the rest of my body. Taking a deep breath, I put on my professional I've worked in this shop for years façade. I can do this.

“ _Seongwu. My name is Seongwu_.” I mutter. “ _What can I help you with, Mr. Kang_?”

“ _So, what's the best thing in the menu?_ ” He asks smiling with amused eyes.

“ _Apple cinnamon pancakes and Pumpkin Spice Latte_ ” I mutter, my voice soft and wavery. Get a fucking grip, Ong. 

“ _It’s hot and spicy?_ ” He asks smiling and again it’s like he is privy some big secret. It's disconcerting. 

“ _Hmmm... yes a bit._ ” My voice is a little too bright. I glance up at him and regret it almost immediately. Damn, he’s so handsome. I blush. 

“ _I really like hot and spicy_ _stuff_ _._ ” He says smirking. “ _I want two of them_.” He murmurs, gesturing with his long fingered, beautiful manicured hand. 

With my heart almost strangling me, because it’s in my throat trying to escape from my mouth, I take note of his order without questioning why he asked for two. My mind his full of questions, “ _Why is he in Busan? Why is he here at the coffee shop?_ ” And from a very tiny, underused part of my brain, probably located where my subconscious dwells, comes the thought: “ _He’s here to see you_.” No fucking way! I dismiss it immediately. Why would this beautiful, imponent, powerful, urbane man want to see me? The idea is preposterous and I kick it out of my head.

“ _Are you in Busan on business?_ ” I ask and my voice is too high, like I've got kicked in my private parts. Damn! Try to be cool Seongwu!

“ _I was visiting the Busan College farming division. It's based here. I'm currently funding some research there in crop rotation and soil science_.” He says matter-of-factly. “ _See? Not here to find you at all_ ”, my subconscious sneers at me loud, proud and pouty. I flush at my foolish wayward thoughts.

“ _All part of your feed the world plan?_ ” I tease.

“ _Something like that_.” He acknowledges and his lips quirk up in a half smile.

“ _So… hmm… you can go find a sit_.” I tell him as I see the many costumers that are waiting in line. “ _Your_ _order_ _will be served_ _when it’s ready_.” I see him nodding but he keeps looking at me with that grin and that intense gaze. After what it seemed a few minutes he goes away and I find myself breathing again as I sigh in relieve. 

As I keep attending the other costumers, I can feel his penetrating gaze in me. That makes me feel very uncomfortable and distracted. I can feel my knees shaking and my heart beating a fast rhythm. “ _What the fuck is he doing to me?_ ” I ask myself. I’m so disturbed by him that when my manager taps my shoulder I jump. “ _Fuck! Well done Ong!_ ” With an embarrassed face I look at him as he asks me to delivery Daniel’s order to him and I just pray for not stumbling in the middle of the coffee shop because my legs are jelly-O as I go to his table and his continue gaze in me.

As I put the order in his table, I finally realize that he had ordered two plates of apple cinnamon pancakes and two pumpkin spice latte. The question leaves my mouth before I even think, “Are you expecting someone Mr. Kang?”

He looks at me smirking and says, “ _Why? Are you jealous?_ ” I look at him dumbfounded. The ability to speak has left me. “ _Hmm… not at all, Mr. Kang_.” Finally, I’m able to reply and looking in his eyes I can sense a bit of disappointment. No. he can’t be, right? 

“ _Enjoy your meal, Mr Kang_.” I tell him and as I’m about to leave, he grabs my wrist. Again, the touching that makes my whole body burn inside and those dark and strange feelings in my tummy. It’s difficult to breathe. 

“ _Join me, Seongwu_.” He tells me with no expression in his face but a mist of hoping in eyes.

“ _What?_ ” It’s all I can ask. “ _I… I… c… can’t. I have to work_.” I tell him as I look to my manager that signals that it’s okay.

“ _See, it’s okay. Your manager agreed with my request_.” I snort mentally. Off course he would agree. Who would deny a request from the powerful Kang Daniel? “ _So, please Seongwu, join me_.” I sigh as I give to his request of joining him. I sit in front of him. His dark eyes gazing at me. A smile his seen on that juicy lips. My heart is going to failure at this point. We don’t talk for a few seconds, until he decides to start the conversation.

“ _Have you_ _worked_ _here long?_ ” His voice is low and he’s gazing at me, dark eyes concentrating hard. I blush even more brightly. Why the fuck does he have this effect on me? I feel like a fourteen years old school girl, gauche as always, and out of place.

“ _Four years_.” I mutter as I put some syrup on my pancakes, to distract myself. 

“ _Can I have some syrup too?_ ” He asks softly. I pass the syrup to him. Our fingers brush very briefly and the current is there again, zapping through me like I've touched an exposed wire. I gasp involuntarily as I feel it, all the way down to somewhere dark and unexplored, deep in my tummy. Desperately, I scrabble around to calm myself down.

As we start eating our pancakes and drinking our lattes. Kang Daniel continues with his curious questions. “ _How are your studies going_ _, Seongwu_?” He asks me and fuck! I like it when he says my name. I tell him that I have been struggling and studying a lot between my free time and my work here. 

“ _Are_ _you part of some club in College like your roommate?_ ” He asks, sculptured, plumped, pinkish and sensual lips curled in amusement. “ _Don’t look at his mouth_.” I say to myself.

“ _Organized, group activities aren’t really my thing, Mr. Kang_.” He arches a brow as he puts his cutlery down on his plate.

“ _What is your thing, Seongwu?_ ” He asks. His voice soft and his secret smile is back. I gaze at him unable to express myself. “ _Try and be fucking cool, Seongwu!_ ” My subconscious begs on bended knee. I put my fork down to try and answer his question.

“ _Books_.” I whisper but inside my subconscious is screaming “ _You! You are my thing_!” I slap it down instantly, mortified that my psyche is having ideas above its station.

“ _What kind of books?_ ” He cocks his head to one side. Why is he so interested?

“ _Oh, you know. The usual. The classics and poems, mainly._ ”

He rubs his chin with his long index finger and thumb as he contemplates my answer. Or perhaps he is just very bored and trying to hide it. “ _And… do you write your own poems, Seongwu?_ ” He asks me and again why de fuck he wants to know this kind of stuff?

“ _Some… so… sometimes I do._ ” I mutter as I blush. He smiles with amused eyes. Get a fucking grip, Ong. 

“ _Hmm…_ _good_.” He hums as he nods. What does he mean with this? He is making me crazy with all these questions. “ _How is the article coming along?_ ” Sensing, I think, that I’m not comfortable with this kind of questions, he finally changes the topic of conversation. I grasp it tightly with two hands as if were a life raft and I go for honesty.

“ _I’m not writing it, Jaehwan is. Mr. Kim. My roommate, he is the writer and he is very happy with it. He is the editor of the magazine and he was so devastated that he couldn’t go to the interview in person_.” I feel like I’ve come up for air, at last topic of conversation. “ _His only concern is that he doesn’t have any original photographs of you_.”

Kang raises an eyebrow, “ _What sort of photographs does he want?_ ” okay. I hadn’t factored in this response. I shake my head, because I just don’t know. “ _Well, I’m around. Tomorrow, perhaps..._ ” He trails off.

“ _You’d be willing to attend a photoshoot?_ ” My voice is squeaky again. Jaehwan will be in the cloud nine if I can pull this off. “ _And you might see him again tomorrow_ ”, that dark place at the base of my brain whispers seductively at me. I dismiss the thought of all the silly, ridiculous... “ _Jaehwan will be delighted, if we can find a photographer_.” I’m so pleased. I smile at him broadly. His lips part, like he’s taking a sharp intake of breath and he blinks. For a fraction of a second, he looks lost somehow and the Earth shifts slightly on its axis, the tectonic plates sliding into a new position. “ _Oh my! Kang Daniel’s lost look_.”

“ _Let me know about tomorrow._ ” Reaching into his back pocket, he pulls out his wallet. “ _My card. It has my phone number on it. You'll need to call before ten in the morning._ ”

“ _Okay._ ” I grin up at him. Jaehwan is going to be thrilled.

“ _SEONGWU!_ ” Jonghyun has materialized at our table. He is the younger son of the owner of the coffee shop.  I heard he was home from Seoul but I wasn’t expecting to see him today. 

“ _Hmm... excuse me for a moment Mr. Kang._ ” Kang frowns as I lift up and turn away from him.

Jonghyun has always been a buddy and in this strange moment that I’m having with the rich, powerful, intimidating, awesomely off the scale attractive control freak Kang, it’s great to talk to someone who, although is an alpha with more physical strength and a bit dominant when comes in hand, is very normal. Jonghyun hugs me hard taking me by surprise. “ _Seongwu, hi! It's so good to see you!_ ” He gushes.

“ _Hello Jonghyun, how are you? Are you home for your father’s birthday?_ ”

“ _Yes. You're looking well, Seongwu, really well_.” He grins as he examines me at arm’s length. Then he releases me but keeps a possessive arm draped over my shoulder. I shuffle from foot to foot, embarrassed. It's good to see Jonghyun but he is always been over familiar.

When I glanced up at Kang Daniel, he is watching us like a hawk, his dark eyes hooded and speculative, his mouth a hard-impassive line. He is changed from the weirdly attentive costumer to someone else. Someone cold and distant.

“ _Jonghyun, I’m with a customer. Someone you should meet._ ” I say, trying to defuse the antagonism I see in Kang’s eyes. I drag Jonghyun over to his table to meet him, and they weigh each other up as Knag lifts up from his seat. The atmosphere is suddenly artic. Like two pumped full of testosterone alphas preparing to fight for the leader of the pack spot.

“ _Hmmm... Jonghyun this is Kang Daniel. Mr. Kang this is Kim Jonghyun. His father owns the place._ ” And for some irrational reason I feel that I have to explain a bit more. “ _I’ve known Jonghyun ever since I’ve worked here, though we don’t see each other that often. He's back from Seoul where he’s studying business administration._ ” I’m babbling... Stop, now!

“ _Mr. Kim_.” Daniel holds his hand out, his look unreadable.

“ _Mr. Kang_.” Jonghyun returns his handshake. “Wait a minute... not The Kang Daniel of Kang Enterprises Holdings?” Jonghyun goes from surly to awestruck in less than a nanosecond. Kang gives him a polite smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “ _Wow! Is there anything that I can get you?_ ”

“ _Seongwu took good care of me already, Mr. Kim. He has been very attentive_.” His expression is impassive, but his words... it’s like he’s saying something else entirely. It's baffling.

“ _Cool_ ,” Jonghyun responds. “ _Catch you later, Seongwu_.”

“ _Sure, Jonghyun_.” I watch him disappear toward the office. “ _Do you need anything else, Mr. Kang?_ ”

“ _No, I’m_ _already full_.” His tone is clipped and cool. Damn! Have I offended him? Taking a deep breath, I turn and head for the counter to grab the things I need to clean the table. What is his problem? I glance up at Kang and I wish I hadn’t. He is watching me closely, his dark eyes intense and smoky. It's unnerving.

“ _Please Seongwu_ ,” His tongue caresses my name and my heart once again his beating so fast, I can hardly breathe. “ _You will call me if you want me to do the photoshoot?_ ” He is business once more. I nod, rendered speechless yet again. “Good. Until tomorrow perhaps.” He turns to leave, then pauses. “ _Oh, and Seongwu, I’m glad Mr Kim couldn't do the interview_.” he smiles, then strides renewed purpose out of the shop. Leaving me a quivering mass like a school girl when her crush confesses to her. I spend several minutes staring at the closed door through which he has just left before I return to planet Earth.

Okay, I like him. There. I have admitted to myself. I can’t hide my feelings anymore. I've never felt like this before. I find him attractive, very attractive, but it’s a lost cause. I know and I sigh with bittersweet regret. It was just a coincidence, him coming here. But still, I can admire from afar, right? No harm can come of that and if I find a photographer, I can do some serious admiring tomorrow. I bite my lip in anticipation and find myself grinning like a school girl with a crush. I need to call Jjaeni and organize a photoshoot.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is one more chapter. I forgot to tell that this is going to be a slow burn fic :p 
> 
> This is based on the Fifty Shades.
> 
> The hotel I really don't know if it's in center of Busan, because unfortunately I never been there, but let's assume that it is in this story xD
> 
> Have fun and enjoy, I hope... ;)

 

 

Jaehwan is  thrilled .

“ _ But what was he doing at the Coffee Shop? _ ” His curiosity  oozes through the phone. I’m in the stock room trying to keep my voice casual.

“ _ He was in the area _ .”

“ _ I think that is one huge coincidence, Seongwu. You don’t think he was there to see you? _ ” He speculates. My heart  motions  at the  thought, but it’s a short-lived joy. The dull and disappointing reality is that he was here on business.

“ _ He was visiting the farm division of our college. He’s funding some research _ ,” I mutter. 

“ _ Oh, right. He’s given the department 1 billion won _ .” Holy Fuck!

“ _ How do you know this _ ?”

“ _ Ongie, my friend, I’m a journalist and I’ve written a profile on the guy. It’s my job to know this _ .”

“ _ Okay, okay, no need to shout. So, do you want these photos _ ?”

“ _ Of course, I do. The question is, who’s going to do them and where _ .”

“ _ We could ask him where. He says he’s staying in the area _ .”

“ _ You can contact him _ ?”

“ _ I have his phone number _ .”

Jaehwan gasps, “ _ The richest, most elusive, wanted and enigmatic bachelor in South Korea, just gave you his phone number _ ?”

“ _ Hmm… yes _ .”

“ _ Ongie! He likes you, no doubt it _ .” His tone is  definite .

“ _ Jjaeni, he is just trying to be nice _ .” But even  as  I say the words, I know they aren’t true, because Kang Daniel doesn’t do nice, maybe polite and a small quiet voice whispers,  _ perhaps Jaehwan is right _ . My  scalp  itches at the idea that maybe, just maybe, he might like me. After all, he said that he was glad that Jaehwan didn’t do the interview. I hug myself with quiet glee, rocking from side to side, entertaining the possibility that he might like me for one brief moment  but he doesn’t even seem to be gay at all.  Jaehwan brings me back to reality.

“ _ I don’t know who we’ll get to do the shoot. Sewoon, our regular photographer, can’t. He is home in Jeju for the weekend, but he will be pissed for passing this opportunity. _ ”

“ _ Hmm… and what about Jinyoung _ ?”

“ _ That’s an awesome idea, Ongie! You ask him. He will do anything for you. Then call Kang and find out where he wants us _ .” Jaehwan is frustratingly offhand about Jinyoung.

“ _ I think you should call him _ .”

“ _ Who? Jinyoung _ ? ” Jaehwan scoffs.

“ _ No. Kang _ .”

“ _ Ongie, you are the one with the relationship _ .”

“ _ Relationship? _ ” I squeak at  him , my voice rising several octaves. “ _ I barely know him _ .”

“ _ At least you have met him _ ,” He says bitterly, “ _ and it looks like he wants to know you better. Ongie, just call him _ .” He snaps and hangs up. Jaehwan is so bossy sometimes. I frown at my phone, sticking my tongue out at it. 

I’m just sending a message for Jinyoung when Jonghyun enters the stock room looking for something.

“ _ We’re kind of busy out there, Seongwu _ .” He says without spite.

“ _ Yeah… hmm… sorry _ .” I mutter as I turn to leave.

“ _ So, how come you know Kang Daniel? _ ”  Jonghyun’s  voice is unconvincingly nonchalant.

“ _ I had to interview him for our student newspaper. Jaehwan wasn’t feeling well _ .”  I shrug trying to sound casual and doing no better than him.

“ _ Kang Daniel in our Coffee Shop. Who would _ _  have _ _  thought _ ?” Jonghyun snorts, amazed. He shakes his head as if to clear it. “ _ Anyway, wanna go out or something t _ _ o _ _ night _ ?”

Every time, that he is here he asks me on a date and I always say no. it’s a ritual. I have never considered it a good idea  to date the boss’s son and besides, Jonghyun is cute in a whole some all Korean boy next door kind of way, but he is not some kind of hero like in my books.  _ And _ _  Kang _ _  is _ _? _  My subconscious asks me, his eyebrow figuratively raised. I slap him down. “ _ Don’t you have some family dinner or something for your father? _ ”

“ _ That is tomorrow _ .”

“ _ Maybe some other time, Jonghyun. I need to study tonight. I have my finals next week _ .”

“ _ Seongwu one of these days you will say yes _ .” He smiles as I escape from the room.

……………………………..

“ _ But I do places, Ongie, not people _ .” Jinyoung groans.

“ _ Jinyoung, please? _ ” I beg him. Clutching my phone, I pace the living area of my house, staring out of the window at the fading evening light.

“ _ Give me that phone _ .” Jaehwan says.

“ _ Listen here, Park Jinyoung, if you want our newspaper to cover the opening of your show, you will do this shoot for us tomorrow, clear? _ ” Despite his soft mandu cheeks, Jaehwan can be awesomely though.  Jinyoung sighs and agrees.

“ _ Good. Ongie will call back with the location and the call time. We will see you tomorrow _ .”

“ _ Done. Now all we need to do is decide where and when. Call  _ _ him _ _. _ ” She holds the phone out to me. My stomach twists . “ _ Call Kang, now _ !”

I scowl at him and reach into my back pocket for his business card. I take a deep and steadying breath. With shaking fingers, I dial the number. He answers on the second ring. His tone is clipped, calm and cold. “ _ Kang _ .”

“ _ Hmm… Mr. Kang? It’s Ong Seongwu _ .” What the fuck! I don’t recognize my own voice. I’m so nervous. There is a brief pause. Inside I’m quivering.

“ _ Mr. Ong. How nice to hear from you _ .” His voice has changed. He is surprised, I think and he sounds so warm… seductive even. My breath hitches and I flush. Suddenly I realize that Kim Jaehwan is staring at me with his mouth open and I dart into my room to avoid his unwanted scrutiny.

“ _ Hmm… we’d like to go ahead with the photoshoot for the article _ .” Breath e ,  Seongwu , just fucking breathe. My lungs drag in a hasty breath. “ _ Tomorrow, if that’s _ _  okay. Where would be convenient for you sir? _ ”

I can almost hear his sphinx-like smirk through the phone. “ _ I’m staying  _ _ at  _ _ Lotte _ _  Hotel Busan _ _. Shall we say, nine thirty tomorrow morning? _ ” 

“ _ Okay, we’ll see you there _ .” I am all gushing and breathy, like a child and definitely not a grown-up ass man who can vote and drink legally in South Korea.

“ _ I look forward to it, Mr. Ong _ .” I visualize the gleam in his dark eyes.  _ How can  _ _ he _ _  make  _ _ seven little words hold so much tantalizing promise?  _ I hang up.  Jaehwan  is  at  the doorstep of my room and he is staring at me with a look of complete and utter consternation on his face. 

“ _ Ong Fucking Seongwu! You like him! I’ve never seen or heard you so… so… affected by anyone before. You are actually blushing _ .”

“ _ Oh Jjaeni… you know I blush all the time. It’s an occupational hazard with me. Don’t be so ridiculous _ !” I snap. He blinks at me with surprise, because I rarely throw my toys out of the pram and I briefly relent. “ _ I just find him intimidating, that’s all _ .”

_ “ _ _ Lotte _ _  Hotel _ _  Busan _ _ , that figures _ .” Mutters Jaehwan. “ _ I’ll give the manager a call and negotiate a space for the shoot _ .”

“ _ I will make some ramen and then I need to study _ .” I can’t hide my irritation with him as I  go to the kitchen and  open one of the cupboards to take and make a pack of ramen. 

That night I am restless, tossing and turning. Dreaming of smoky dark eyes, coveralls, long legs, tick tights and dark, dark unexplored places. I wake up twice in the night with my heart pounding.  _ Oh, I’m gonna fucking look very great tomorrow with so little sleep _ , I scold myself. I punch my pillow and try to settle.

Lotte  Hotel Busan  is  a luxurious hotel  nestled in the downtown centre of Busan . Jinyoung, Jaebum, Jaehwan and I are traveling in my car. It’s not a great car like Jaehwan’s but it serves his purposes.  Jaebum is Jinyoung’s friend and gopher. He is here to help with the lighting. Jaehwan has managed to acquire the use of one of the conference rooms free of charge for the morning in exchange for a credit in the article. When he explains at the reception that we are here to photograph Kang Daniel CEO, we are instantly upgraded to a suite. A regular one, because Kang Daniel is using the largest one in the building. An over-keen marketing executive show us up to the suite. The rooms are elegant, understated and opulently furnished.

It’s nine. We have half an hour to set up. Jaehwan is in full flow. “ _ Jinyoung, I think we’ll shoot against that wall, do you agree? _ ” He doesn’t wait for his reply. “ _ Jaebum clear the chairs. Seongwu coul _ _ d _ _  you ask the housekeeping to bring up some refreshments and let Kang know w _ _ here we are _ .”

“ _ Yes, my master! _ ” I tell him sarcastically, because he is being so domineering and that’s why people mistake him for an alpha. I roll my eyes and sigh, but do as I’m told.

Half an hour later, Kang Daniel walks in all his glory into our suite. Holy fuck! He’s wearing a white shirt that is open at the collar and grey flannel pants that hang from his hips, showing very well those long legs. His unruly and blond hair is still damp from a shower. My mouth goes dry looking at him… I gulp… he is so fucking hot! Kang is followed in to the suite by a man  much  smaller than him  but  with the look that he can kick some asses , all buzz-cut and stubble in a sharp dark suit and tie who stands silently in the corner.   His  eyes  watch us impassively.

“ _ Mr. Ong, we meet again _ .” Kang extends his hand and I shake it, blinking rapidly. Oh my… he really is, quite… wow… fuck . As I touch his hand, I’m aware of that delicious current running right trough me, lighting me up, making me blush and I’m sure my erratic breathing must be audible.

“ _ Mr. Kang, this is Kim Jaehwan _ .” I mutter, waving a hand toward Jaehwan who comes forward, looking at him squarely in the eye.

“ _ The tenacious Mr. Kim. How do you do? _ ” he gives him a small smile, looking genuinely amused. “ _ I trust you’re feeling better? Seongwu said you were unwell last week _ .”

“ _ I’m fine, thank you, Mr. Kang _ .” He shakes his hand firmly without batting an eyelid. I remind myself that Jaehwan has been to the best private schools in Seoul. His family has money and, although he is an Omega, he grow’s up confident and sure of his place in the world. He doesn’t take crap. I am in awe of him and I even envy him sometimes.

“ _ Thank you for taking the time to do this _ .” He gives him a polite and professional smile.

“ _ It’s a pleasure _ .” He answers as he turns his dark gaze on me and I flush again. Fuck it!

“ _ This _ _  is _ _  our photographer, Park Jinyoung _ ” I say grinning at Jinyoung who smiles with affection back at me. His eyes cool when he looks from me to Kang.

“ _ Mr. Kang _ .” He nods.

“ _ Mr. Park _ ” Kang’s expression changes too as he appraises Jinyoung. “ _ Where would you want me? _ ” Kang asks him with a tone that sounds vaguely threatening.

“ _ Mr. Kang if you could sit here, please? Be careful of the light cables and then, we’ll do a few standing, too _ .” Jaehwan says directing him to a chair set up against the wall and not letting Jinyoung to run the show. 

Jaebum  switches on the lights, blinding Kang for a few moments and mutters an apology. Then, him and I stand back and watch as Jinyoung proceeds to snap away. He takes several photos hand-held, asking Kang to turn his way or that way while Kang sits and poses, patiently and naturally for about a few minutes. My wish has come true. I can stand and admire Kang from not so afar. For twice our eyes lock and I have to tear myself away from his cloudy gaze.

“ _ Enough sitting _ .” Jaehwan walks in again. “ _ Standing now, Mr. Kang _ ?” He asks. Kang stands up and Jaebum scurries in to remove the chair. The shutter on Jinyoung’s camera starts clicking again.

“ _ I think we have enough photos _ .” Jinyoung says five minutes later.

“ _ Great _ .” Says Jaehwan. “ _ Thank you so much again, Mr. Kang _ .” He and Jinyoung shake his hand .

“ _ I look forward to read the article, Mr. Kim _ .”  Kang  murmurs and turns to me, standing by the door. “ _ Will you walk with me, Mr. Ong? _ ” He asks.

“ _ Of course _ .” I say completely thrown. I glance anxiously at Jaehwan who shrugs at me. I notice Jinyoung glaring behind him.

“ _ Good day to you all. _ ” Kang says as he opens the door, standing aside to allow me out first.

Holy fucking hell! What’s this about? What does he want? I pause in the hotel corridor, fidgeting nervously as Kang emerges from the room followed by Mr. Buzz-cut in his sharp suit.

“ _ I will call you _ _ , _ _  S _ _ u _ _ ngwoon _ _. _ ” He murmurs to Buzz-cut. Sungwoon wanders back down the corridor and Kang turns his burning dark gaze to me. Crap! Fuck! Have I done something wrong?

“ _ I wonder  _ _ i _ _ f you would join me for coffee this morning _ .” My heart slams into my mouth. A date? Kang Daniel is asking me on a date.  _ He is asking if you want coffee. Maybe he thinks you haven’t woken up yet _ , my subconscious whines at me in a sneering mood again. I clear my throat trying to control my nerves. 

“ _ I have to drive everyone home. _ ” I whisper apologetically, twisting my hands and fingers in front of me , because I really want to be with him for more time.

“ _ SUNGWOON! _ ” He yells, making me jump. Sungwoon, who had been retreating down the corridor, turns and heads back toward us. 

“ _ The club is based at the college? _ ” Kang asks with a soft and inquiring voice. I nod, too stunned to speak.

“ _ Sungwoon can take them. He is my driver. We have a big car here, so he will be able to take the equipment too _ .”

“ _ Mr. Kang? _ ” Sungwoon asks when he reaches us, giving nothing away.

“ _ Please, can you drive the photographer, his assistant and Mr. Kim back to college? _ ”

“ _ Off course, sir. _ ” Sungwoon replies.

“ _ There. Now can you join me for coffee? _ ” Kang smiles like a happy puppy as if it’s a done deal. I frown at him.

“ _ Hmmm… Mr. Kang… hmmm… this really… look, Sungwoon doesn’t have to drive them home. _ ” I flash a brief look at Sungwoon, who remains stoically impassive. “ _ I will give my keys to Jaehwan, if you give me a moment. _ ”

Kang smiles a dazzling, unguarded, natural, all teeth showing, glorious smile. Oh my fucking god… It looks like the sun, so bright. He opens the door of the suit so I can enter again. I scoot around him to enter the room, finding Jaehwan and Jinyoung in a deep discussion.

“ _ Ong! I think he definitely likes you! _ ” He says with no prelude whatsoever. Jinyoung looks at me with disapproval. “ _ But I don’t trust him _ .” He adds and I raise my hand up in the hope that he will stop talking and, by some miracle, he does.

“ _ Jjaeni can you take my car _ ?”

“ _ Why? _ ”

“ _ Kang Daniel has asked me to go for _ _  coffee with him _ .” His mouth opens in a perfect O shape. Speechless Jaehwan! I savour this moment.  He grabs me by my arm and drags me into the bedroom that’s off the living area of the suite.

“ _ Ong, there is something about him _ .” His tone is full of warning and concern. “ _ He is beyond handsome, I agree, but I think he is dangerous. Especially to someone like you. _ ”

“ _ What do you mean someone like me? _ ” I demand, offended.

“ _ An innocent like you Ong. You know what I mean. He seems like a wolf and you his innocent and pure Omega pray. _ ” He says a little irritated. I flush.

“ _ Jjaeni is just coffee. I’m starting my exams this week and I need to study, so I won’t be long. _ ” 

“ _ How will you be home? _ ”

“ _ I’ll find a way. Don’t worry _ .” He puckers his lips as if considering my request. Finally, he grabs my car keys out of my hand.

“ _ I’ll see you later. Don’t be long or I’ll send a search and rescue party _ .”

“ _ Thanks _ ” I hug him . Then I leave the suite to find Kang Daniel waiting, leaning against the wall. Looking like a male model in a pose for some glossy high-end magazine.

“ _ Okay … hmmm… let’s do coffee _ .” I whisper, flushing a beet red. He grins.

“ _ After you, Mr. Ong _ .” He stands up straight holding his hand out for me to go first. I make my way down the corridor with my knees shaking, my tummy full with butterflies and with my heart in my mouth thumping a dramatic uneven beat. Oh my fucking god! I’m going to have another coffee date with Kang Daniel.

We walk together down the wide hotel corridor to the elevators. What should I say to him? My mind is suddenly paralyzed with apprehension. What are we going to talk about? What on fucking Earth do I have in common with him? His soft, warm and husky voice startles me from my reverie.

“ _ How long do you know Kim Jaehwan _ ?” oh, an easy question this time.

“ _ Since our freshman year. He is a very good friend _ .”

“ _ Hmm… _ ” He replies, non-committal. What is he thinking?

At the elevators, he presses the call button and the bell rings almost immediately. The doors slide open revealing a young couple in their own world. Kang and I step into the elevator. I’m strangling to maintain a straight face, so I gaze down to the floor, feeling my cheeks turning pink. When I glance at Kang through my lashes, he has a hint of a smirk in his lips, but it’s very hard to tell. The young couple says nothing and we travel down to the first floor in embarrassed silence. The door opens and, much to my surprise, Kang grabs my hand, clasping with his long cool fingers. I feel the current through me and my already rapid heartbeat accelerates. As he leads me out of the elevator, we can hear the suppressed giggles of the couple erupting behind us. Kang grins.

We cross the expansive lobby of the hotel toward the entrance, but Kang avoids the revolving door and I wonder if that is because he would have to let go of my hand. Outside, although it’s mid-February, the sun is shinning and the traffic is light. Kang turns to left and strolls de corner, where we wait for the green light for the pedestrians. He is still holding my hand. I’m in the street and Kang Daniel is holding my fucking hand! No one has ever held my hand. I feel giddy and I tingle all over. I attempt to smother the ridiculous grin that threatens to appear in my face.  _ Try to be cool, Ong! _  My subconscious implores me. The green light appears and we are off again. we walk a few more blocks before we reach  a coffee shop , where Kang releases me to hold the door open so I can step inside.

“ _ Why don’t you choose a table as I get the drinks. What would you like? _ ” He asks politely like always.

“ _ I’ll have… hmmm… a caramel macchiato _ .”

“ _ Okay. Sugar? _ ”  H e smiles and for a moment I’m stunned. I’m thinking it’s an endearment, but fortunately my subconscious kicks in with pursed lips.  _ No,  _ _ you fucking  _ _ stupid. Do you take sugar? _

“ _ No thanks _ .” I stare down at my knotted fingers.

“ _ Do you want anything to eat? _ ”

“ _ No, thank you _ .” I shake my head and he heads to the counter.

I secretly gaze at him from beneath my lashes as he stands in line waiting to be served. I could watch him all day… he is tall, broad shouldered and he his well built with abs, and the way those pants hangs from his hips… oh my. Once or twice he runs his long and graceful fingers through his now dry but still disorderly blonde hair. Hmmm… I would love to do that. The though comes unbidden into my mind and my face flames. I bite my lip and stare down at my hands again not liking where my naughty thoughts are headed.

“ _ A won for your thoughts… _ ” Kang is back, startling me.

I go crimson.  _ I was just thinking about running my fingers through your hair and wondering if it would feel soft to touch _ . I shake my head. He is carrying a tray, which he sets downs on the table. He hands me my beverage. He has black coffee which bears a wonderful leaf pattern imprinted in the milk. He also bought himself a blueberry muffin. Putting the tray aside, he sits opposite me and crosses his long legs. He looks so comfortable, so at ease with his body. I envy him. Here is me. Tall and slim. Gawky and uncoordinated, barely able to go from A to B without falling flat on my face.

“ _ Your thoughts? _ ” He reminders me.

“ _ This is my favourite beverage _ .” My voice is quiet and breathy. I simple can’t believe I’m sitting opposite Kang Daniel in Busan. He frowns because he knows that I’m hiding something. 

“ _ I see. Is he your boyfriend? _ ” I almost choke. Whoa… what the fuck?

“ _ Who? _ ”

“ _ The photographer. That Park Jinyoung _ .” I laugh nervous, but curious. What gave him that impression?

“ _ No. Jinyoung is a good friend of mine, that’s all. Why did you think he is my boyfriend _ _? _ ”

“ _ The way you smiled at him and he at you. _ ” His dark gaze holds mine. He is so unnerving. I want to look away but I’m caught, mesmerised.

“ _ He is more like family _ .” I whisper. Kang nods slightly, seemingly satisfied with my response and glances down at his muffin. His long fingers skilfully peel back the paper and I watch fascinated.

“ _ Do you want some? _ ” he asks and that amused and secret smirk is back.

“ _ No thanks. _ ” I frown and stare down at my hands again. I’ve been doing that a lot, lately.

“ _ And the other boy that I met yesterday at your work. He is not your boyfriend? _ ”

“ _ No. Jonghyun is just a friend. I told you yesterday _ .” This is getting silly, for fuck sakes. “ _ Why do you ask _ ?”

“ _ You seem nervous around other men _ .”  Holy fuck! That’s personal.  _ I’m only nervous around you, Kang _ .

“ _ I find you intimidating _ .” I flush scarlet but mentally I pat myself on the back for my honesty and gaze at my hands again. I hear his sharp intake of breath.

“ _ You should find me intimidating _ .” He nods, “ _ You’re very honest. Please don’t look down. I like to see your face. I like to see your pretty moles. _ ” Oh. I glance at him and he gives me an encouraging but dry smile. “ _ It gives me some sort of clue of what you might be thinking _ .” He breathes, “ _ You are a mystery, Mr. Ong… _ ” Mysterious? Me?

“There is nothing mysterious about me.”

“ _ I think you are very self-contained _ .” He whispers. Am I? Wow… how am I managing that? This is confusing. Me, self-contained? No Fucking Way. “ _ Except when you slush, of course, which is often. I just wish I knew what you were blushing about _ .” He puts a small piece of muffin into his mouth an d  starts to chew it slowly ,  without taking his eyes off me.  And, as if one clue, I blush. Fuck!

“ _ Do you always make such personal observations? _ ”

“ _ I hadn’t realized I was. Have I offended you? _ ” He sounds surprised.

“ _ No _ .” I answer truthfully.

“ _ Very good _ .”

“ _ But you are very domineering _ .” I retaliate quietly. He raises his eyebrows and if I’m not mistaken, he flushes slightly too.

“ _ I’m used to getting my own way, Seongwu… _ ” He says with that sexy husky voice, “ _ In all things _ .”

“ _ I don’t doubt it. Why haven’t you asked me to call you by your first name? _ ” I’m surprised by my audacity. Whys has this conversation become so serious? This isn’t going the way I thought it was going to go. I can’t believe I’m feeling so antagonistic towards him. It’s like he is trying to warn me off.

“ _ The only people who used my given name are my family and a few close friends. That’s the way I like it _ .” Oh. He still hasn’t said “Call me Daniel”. He is a control freak, there isn’t other explanation. I take a sip of my caramel macchiato and he eats another small piece of his muffin.

“ _ Are you an only child? _ ” He asks. Whoa! He keeps changing directions.

“ _ No. I have an older sister _ _. _ ”

“ _ Tell me about your parents _ .” Why the fuck he wants to know this. It’s so dull.

“ _ My  _ _ parents live in  _ _ Incheon _ _  and they _ _  are both betas _ _.  My dad works at office as journalist and my mom is a household _ .”

“ _ Your sister? _ ”

“ _ M _ _ y sister _ _  lives in the states with her mate. She is an Omega _ .”

“ _ Do you contact each other? _ ”

“ _ Not so often, but yes _ .” He frowns at me.

“ _ You are not giving much away, are you? _ ” He says dryly, rubbing his chin as if in deep thought.

“ _ Neither are you _ .”

“ _ You have interviewed me once already and I can recall some quite curious questions then. _ ” He smirks at me. Holy fuck! He is talking about the “gay” question. Once again, I’m mortified . In years to come I know that I will need intensive therapy to not feel this embarrassed every time I recall the moment. I start babbling about my mother, anything to block that memory. 

“ _ My mom is wonderful. She is an incurable romantic. Until this day she takes care an _ _ d _ _  loves my dad so much. She  _ _ treats _ _  us, me and my sister _ _ , with so much love. I miss her so much _ .” I smile fondly. I haven’t seen my mom for so long. Daniel is watching me intently, taking occasional  sips of his coffee. I really shouldn’t look at his mouth. It’s unsettling. Those plump lips.

“ _ Do you not get along with your father _ ?”

“ _ Of course, I do, but it’s different _ .”

“ _ And what’s he like _ ?”

“ _ He is reserved _ .”

“ _ That’s it _ ?” Kang asks with a surprised tone. I shrug. What does this man expect? My life story? “ _ Reserved like his son _ .” Kang prompts. I refrain from rolling my eyes at him.

“ _ He likes soccer, fly-fishing and bowling. _ ” I sigh and stop. Where is Kang going with this? This is none of his business. Two can play at this game. “ _ Tell me about your parents _ ,” I ask and he shrugs.

“ _ My dad is a  _ _ lawyer; _ _  my mom is a paediatrician. My dad is an alpha and my mom is a beta. They live in Seoul. _ ” Oh… he has had an affluent upbringing and I wonder about a successful couple who adopt three kids . One of the kids turns into a beautiful man who takes on the business world and conquers it single-handed. What drove him to be that way? His parents must be very proud.

“ _ What do your siblings do _ ?”

“ _ Minhyun is an architect and my little sister is in Paris, studying cookery under some renowned French chef. _ ” His eyes cloud with irritation. He doesn’t want to talk about his family or himself.

“ _ I hear Paris is lovely. _ ” I whisper. Why doesn’t he want to talk about his family? Is it because he is adopted?

“ _ It’s beautiful. Have you been? _ ” He asks. His irritation long forgotten.

“ _ I’ve never left South Korea _ .” So now we are back to banalities. What is he hiding?

“ _ Would you like to go? _ ”

“ _ To Paris? _ ” I squeak. This has thrown me. Who wouldn’t want to go to Paris? “Of course.” I acknowledge. “ _ But it’s England that I’d really like to visit _ .” He cocks his head to one side looking like a puppy, running his index finger across his lower lip…  _ oh my fucking god _ !

“ _ Because? _ ” I blink rapidly. Concentrate, Ong.

“ _ It’s the home of some amazing authors like Shakespeare, Austen, etc.  I’d like to see the places that inspired those people to write such beautiful books _ .” All these literary greats reminds me that I should be studying . I glance at my watch. “ _ I’d better go. I have to study. _ ”

“ _ For your exams _ ?”

“ _ Yes. They start Tuesday. _ ”

“ _ How will you be going _ _  home _ ?”

“ _ I’ll manage. _ ”

“ _ Sungwoon… _ ”

“ _ No need Mr. Kang. There is a bus station near the hotel _ .” I tell him, not letting him finish is demand. My tone is firm. He sighs, knowing it’s a lost cause.

“ _ I’ll walk you back _ .”

“ _ Thank you for the beverage, Mr. Kang _ .”

“ _ You are welcome, Seongwu. It’s my pleasure. Come _ .” He commands and holds his hand out to me. I take it, bemused and follow him out of the coffee shop.

We stroll back to the hotel and I’d like to say it is in comfortable silence.  He at least looks his usual calm and collected self. As for me, I’m desperately trying to gauge how our little coffee morning has gone. I feel like I’ve been interviewed for a position, but I’m not sure what it is.

“ _ Do you always wear jeans? _ ” he asks out of the blue.

“ _ Mostly _ .” He nods. We are back at the intersection, across the road from the hotel. Almost near the bus station. My mind is  spinning .  _ What an odd question _ _ … I’m a man of course I wear jeans… what the fuck _ ? I’m aware that our time together is limited. This is it. This was it and I’ve completely blown it, I know. Perhaps he has someone or he isn’t even gay.

“ _ Do you have a girlfriend? _ ” I blurt out. Holy fuck!  _ Did I just say that out loud _ ? His lips quirk up in a half smirk and he looks at me.

“ _ No, Seongwu.  _ _ I don’t do the g _ _ irlfriend thing _ .” He says softly.

Oh… what does that mean? Is he gay? Maybe he is. Holy fuck! Maybe I have a chance. Maybe that question at his interview was a statement that he is indeed gay. For a moment, I think he is going to follow with some explanation or some clue to this cryptic statement, but he doesn’t. I have to try to reassemble my thoughts. I have to get away from him. I have to get away from his dominance. I walk forward and trip, stumbling reckless onto the road.

“ _ Fuck, Seongwu! _ ” Kang cries. He tugs the hand that he is holding so hard that I fall back against him just as a cyclist whips past,  barely  missing me, heading t he wrong way up this one-way street. 

It happens so fast, one minute I’m falling and the nest I’m in his strong arms and he his holding me tightly against his toned and hard abs. I inhale his clean and vital scent. He smells of  peach mixed  with pine tree  and some expensive body-wash. Oh my, it’s intoxicating. I inhale deeply.

“ _ Are you okay _ ?” He whispers. He has one arm around me, clasping me to him, while the fingers of his other hand softly trace my face, taking longer time in my three moles on my left cheek, gently curious and examining me. His thumb brushes my lower lip and I hear his breath hitch, he is staring into my eyes and I hold his anxious and burning gaze for a moment or maybe forever… but, eventually, my attention is drawn to his beautiful mouth. Oh fuck! And, for the first time in my twenty-one years, I want to be kissed. I want to feel his mouth on me. I want a taste of those plump and luxurious pinkish lips.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi fellow scientists. These days have been so hard for me with all this roller-coaster around our Niel :(   
> Let's continue supporting and trusting our ball of sunshine. I hope everything ends well, because I miss seeing his smile of pure joy! And I really hope that shitty company goes to fucking hell!!!!
> 
> I bring you guys a new and big chapter. Here we can have a glimpse of naughty Ongie ;P

 

 

_ Kiss me for fuck sake _ !  I implore him, but I can’t move. I’m paralyzed with a strange and unfamiliar need, completely captivated by him. I’m staring at Kang Daniel’s exquisitely sculptured mouth. I’m mesmerized with his plump and pinkish lips and he is looking at me, his gaze hooded. His eyes darkening.  Looking like a wolf that is about to eat his prey.  He is breathing harder than usual and I’ve stopped breathing altogether.  _ I’m in your arms, just fucking kiss me, _ __ _ please _ .  He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and gives me a small shake of his head as if in answer to my silent question. When he opens his eyes again, it’s with some new purpose. A tough resolve.

“Seongwu, you should stay away from me. I’m not the man for you.” He whispers.  _ What the fuck? Where is this coming from? _  Surely, I should be de judge of that. I frown at him and my head  spins  with rejection. “ _ Breathe Seongwu, breathe. I’m going to stand you up and let you go _ .” He says with his husky voice and he gently pushes me away.

Adrenaline has spiked through my body, from the near miss with the cyclist or the heady proximity to Daniel, leaving wired and weak.  _ NO _ ! my soul screams as he pulls away, leaving me  mourning . He has his hands on my shoulders, holding me at arm’s length as he  watches  my reaction carefully . The only  thing  I can think is that I wanted to be kissed. I think that I made  it  fucking obvious and he didn’t do it. he doesn’t want me. He really doesn’t want me. I have royally screwed up the coffee morning.

“ _ I’ve got this _ .” I breathe as I find my voice. “ _ Thank you.” _  I mutter  crammed  with humiliation . How could I have misread the situation between us so utterly? I need to get away from him.

“ _ For what _ ?” He frowns and he hasn’t taken his hands from me.

“ _ For saving me _ .” I whisper.

“ _ That idiot was riding the wrong way. I’m glad I was here. I just shudder to think what could have happened to you. Do you want to come and sit down in the hotel for  _ _ few minutes? _ ” He releases me. His hands by his sides and I’m standing in front of him feeling like a fool.

With a shake, I clear my head. I just want to go away. All my vague and unarticulated hopes have been dashed. He doesn’t want me. What the fuck was I thinking? I scold myself.  _ What would Kang Daniel want with you _ ? My subconscious makes fun of me. I wrap my arms around myself and turn to face the road and note with relief that the green light has appeared. I quickly make my way across, conscious that Kang is behind me. Outside the hotel, I turn briefly to face him, but I can’t look him in the eye. “ _ Thanks for the coffee and for doing the photoshoot _ .” I whisper.

“ _ Seongwu… I… I… _ ” He stops and the  agony  in his voices demands my attention, so I peer unwillingly at him. his dark eyes are bleak and he runs his hand trough his hair. He looks torn and frustrated. His expression starks. All his careful control has evaporated. 

“ _ What, Daniel _ ?” I snap angrily  after he says, nothing. I just want to go. I really need to take my fragile and wounded pride away and somehow nurse it back to health.

“ _ Good luck with your exams _ .” He whispers. What the fuck? This why he looks so desolate? This is the big send off? Just to wish me luck in my exams?

“ _ Thank you so much _ !” I can’t disguise the sarcasm in my voice, “ _ Goodbye, Mr. Kang. _ ” I turn on to the bus station, vaguely amazed that I don’t trip and without giving him a second glance.

In the bus station , I lean against the window. What was I thinking? Unbidden and unwelcome tears pool in my eyes. Why am I crying? I sink in the seat, angry at myself for this stupid reaction. Perhaps this nonsensical pain will be smaller. Placing my head on the window , I let the irrational tears fall unrestrained. I’m crying over the loss of something I never had. I’m so fucking ridiculous. Mourning something that never was, my dashed hopes, dashed dreams and my soured expectations. Of course, an alpha like him would never like a tiny and disaster of Omega like me.

I  have never been o n the receiving end of rejection. Okay, I have to confess that I was always the last one to be picked for sports with balls. I totally understand that.  Running wasn’t my thing and the balls didn’t like me at all. I´m a serious liability in any sporting field. 

Now, romantically, I’ve never put myself out there, ever. A lifetime of insecurity, because I’m to pale, too skinny, too messy, uncoordinated. I have a long list of faults. I can’t deny that I had a few admires, from girls to boys, but no one has ever sparked my interest. No one, except Kang Fucking Daniel. maybe I should be nicer to the likes of Kim Jonghyun and Park Jinyoung, though I’m sure that neither of them has been found sobbing alone in a bus. Perhaps I just need a good cry.

_ Stop it! Stop it now _ ! My subconscious is metaphorically screaming at me, with arms folded, leaning on one leg and tapping his foot in frustration.  _ Get in the bus. Go home and do your studying. Just forget about him… now _ ! And stop this self-pitying childish crap.

\-----------

When I arrive home Jaehwan is sitting at the dinning table at his laptop. His welcoming smile fades when he sees me.

“ _ Ongie what’s wrong? _ ” oh no… not Kim Jaehwan inquisition. I shake my head at him in a not now Jjaeni way, but I might be dealing with a blind  and def mute.

“ _ You have been crying _ .” He has an exceptional gift for stating the damned obvious sometimes. “ _ What did that fucking bastard do to you _ ?” He growls and his face, fuck! It’s scary.

“ _ Nothing, Jjaeni _ .” That is actually the problem. The thought brings a dry smile to my face.

“ _ Then why have you been crying? You never cry _ .” He says as is voice becomes softer. He stands and his eyes are brimming with concern. He puts his arms around me and hugs me. I need to say something just for him to leave me alone.

“ _ I was nearly knocked over by a cyclist _ .” It’s the best I can do but it will distract him from Kang.

“ _ Damn. Are you okay, Ongie? Were you hurt?” _  He holds me at arm’s length and does a quick check-up on me.

“ _ No. Daniel saved me _ .” I whisper . “ _ But I was quite shaken _ .”

“ _ I’m not surprised. How was coffee _ ?”

“ _ It was fine, nothing to tell really. I don’t know why he invited me _ .”

“ _ He likes you Seongwu _ .” He drops his arms.

“ _ I don’t think so and I won’t be seeing him again _ .” I manage to sound matter of fact.

“ _ Oh? _ ” fuck! He is intrigued. I head into the kitchen so that he can’t see my face.

“ _ Hmmm… yap… he is a little of my league Jjaeni _ .” I say as dryly as I can.

“ _ What do you mean _ ?”

“ _ Oh Jjaeni, isn’t obvious? _ ” I turn  a round and face  as he stands at the kitchen counter.

“ _ Not to me _ .” He says. “ _ Okay, he has more money than you, but he has more money than most people in South Korea _ !”

“ _ Jjaeni he is _ …” I shrug.

“ _ Seongwu, for fuck sakes! How many times must I tell you? You are handsome. You’re face his such a piece of art. You are the Ong-vid _ .” He interrupts me. Oh no, he is off on this  outburst  again.

“ _ Jaehwan, please, I need to study _ .” I cut him short and he frowns.

“ _ Do you want to see the article? It’s finished. Jinyoung took some great pictures _ .” Do I need a visual reminder of how handsome Kang  ‘ I don’t want you ’ Daniel is?

“ _ Sure _ .”  I manage a smile  and stroll over to the laptop and there he is staring at me in black and white. Staring at me and finding me lacking.

I pretend to read the article, all the time meeting his steady dark gaze, searching the photo for some clue that he is not the man for me, according to his own words. It’s blindingly obvious, because he is to good-looking. We are poles apart and living in two different worlds and obviously he is not gay. His words make sense. He isn’t the man for me. This is what he meant and it makes the rejection easier to accept… I think. I can live wit this. I totally understand.

“ _ It’s a very good article, Jjaeni _ .” I say to him, “ _ I’m going to study _ .” I’m not going to think about him again for now. I vow to myself as open my notes to study.

It’s only when I’m in bed, trying to sleep that I allow my thought to drift through my strange morning.  I’m angry because I didn’t register his words when I was in his arms mentally begging him with every fiber of my being to be kiss me. He doesn’t  do  girlfriend thing. What does that mean? Is he into boys? Or, perhaps he is celibate? I close my eyes and begin to drift. Maybe he is saving himself.  _ Well not for you _ , my sleepy subconscious has a final swipe at me before unleashing itself in my dreams. And, that night I dream of dark eyes and I’m running through dark places with eerie strip lighting and I don’t know if I’m running toward something or away from it… it’s not clear.

\-----------

I put my pen down. Finished. My final exam is over. I feel the Cheshire cat grin spread over my face. It’s probably the first time that I smiled this week. It’s  F riday  and we all are going to celebrate it tonight. I might even get drunk! I’ve never been drunk before, I’m a lightweight so, I never drink more than one beer or glass. I glance across the sports hall at Jaehwan and he is still writing furiously. This is it! it’s the end of my college life. I will never have to sit in rows of anxious and isolated students again. Inside my head I’m doing a happy dance . Jaehwan stops writing and puts his pen down. He looks at me and I catch his cute Cheshire cat smile, due to his mandu cheeks.

We get back to our house together in his car. We refuse to discuss our final exam. Jaehwan is more concerned about trivial things, like witch bar we are going and I’m busily fishing around in my bag for my keys.

“ _ Ongie, there is a package for you _ .” Jaehwan is standing on the front door holding a brown paper parcel. It’s strange, because I didn’t order anything. Jaehwan gives me the package and takes my keys to open the door. it’s addressed to Mr. Ong Seongwu. There is no name or address from the sender. Maybe it’s from my parents or from my sister.

“ _ It’s probably from my parents or maybe my sister _ .”

“ _ Open it! _ ” Jaehwan is excited as he heads inside. I open the package  and the first thing that I see is a card with a quote: “ **_ Why didn’t you tell me there was danger? Why didn’t you warn me? Ladies know what to guard against, because they read novels that tell them of these tricks… _ ** ” It’s from Thomas Hardy. A nd Holy fuck! There  are  three books from my favorite authors and they are first editions. They must be worth a fortune and I immediately know who has sent them. Jaehwan is at my shoulder  gazing at the books as she picks the card with the quote.

“ _ First Editions _ .” I whisper.

“ _ No _ ”. Jaehwan’s eyes are wide in disbelief. “ _ Kang? _ ” I nod.

“ _ Can’t think of anyone else _ .”

“ _ What does this card mean _ ?”

_ “I have absolutely no idea. I think it’s a warning, honestly, he keeps warning me off. I have no idea why, tho. It’s not like I’m beating his door down _ .” I frown.

“ _ I know you don’t want to talk about him, Seongwu, but he is seriously into you with or without warnings. _ ” I have not let myself dwell on Kang Daniel for the past week. Okay, so his dark gaze  is  still hunting my dreams and I know it will take an eternity to expunge the feel of his arms around me and his wonderful smell and s cent from my brain. Why has he sent me this? He told me that I wasn’t for him. 

“ _ This quote is from Tess. She says it to her mother after Alec D’Urberville has had his wicked way with her _ .”

“ _ I know _ .” Muses Jaehwan, “ _ What is he trying to say _ ?”

“ _ I don’t know and I don’t care. I can’t accept this from him. I will send them back to him with some obscure quote too _ .”

“ _ Yes. Yes, do it _ .” I giggle. Jaehwan maybe bossy and inopportune sometimes, but he is so loyal and supportive. I love him. I repack the books and leave them on the table. Jaehwan hands me a glass of soju.

“ _ To the end of exams and our new life in Seoul _ .” He grins.

“ _ To the end of exams, our new life in Seoul and excellent results _ .” We toast and drink  it in one shot.

\-----------

The bar is loud and hectic. Is full of soon to be graduates out to get trashed. Jinyoung joins us. He will not graduate this year, but he is in mood to party and get us into the spirit of our new freedom by paying a round of drinks for us all. I’m on my fifth drink and I know that is not a good idea.

“ _ So, what is going to happen now, Seongwu _ ?” Jinyoung shouts at me over the noise.

“ _ Both I and Jaehwan are moving to Seoul. His parents already bought a house for her there _ .”

“ _ Oh my.  _ _ But _ _  you will come for my ex _ _ hibition _ _ , right _ ? ”

“ _ Of course, Jinyoung. I wouldn’t miss it for nothing in the world _ .” I smile and he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close.

“ _ It means a lot to me that you will be there, Seongwu _ .” He whispers in my ear, “ _ Another drink _ ?”

“ _ Park Jinyoung are you trying to get me drunk? Because it’s working _ .” I giggle. “ _ I want a beer know. I’ll go get us. _ ”

“ _ More drink, Seongwu! _ ” Jaehwan shouts. I don’t know how he can take this much. He has his arm over Sewoon, one of our fellow colleagues and his regular photographer for the newspaper.   He isn’t taking photos anymore, too drunk for that. He only has eyes for Jaehwan.  I move out of Jinyoung’s hold and get up from our table . Whoa there! My head is spinning. I have to grab the back of the chair. Mixing drinks never is a good idea.

I make my way to the bar counter and decide that is better to go the  rest room while I’m on my feet. Good thinking, Seongwu. I sway of the crowd. O f course, there is a line, but at least it’s qui et  and cool in the corridor. I grab my phone from my back pocket to relieve the boredom of waiting in line. Hmm… who did I call last time? Was it Jinyoung? Before that a number that I don’t recognize. Oh yes. Kang. I think it’s is number. I giggle. I have no idea what the time is, maybe I will wake him. perhaps he can tell my he sent those books and that message. If he wants for me to stay away, he should leave me alone. I suppress a drunken grin and hit the button for a new call. He answers on the second ring.

“ _ Seongwu? _ ” He is surprised to hear from me. To tell truth I’m surprised with myself too. Then my confused brain registers… how does he know it’s me?

“ _ Why did you send me those books _ ?” I s nap  at him, “ _ And what’s the meaning of that message _ ?”

“ _ Seongwu, are you okay? You sound strange _ .” His husky voice is filled with concern.

“ _ I’m not the strange one. You are _ .” I accuse him, my courage high because of the alcohol in my system.

“ _ Have you been drinking, Seongwu _ ?”

“ _ What’s it to you _ ?”

“ _ I’m… curious. Where are you _ ?”

“ _ In a bar.” _

“ _ Which bar _ ?” He sounds  so  frustrated.

“ _ A bar in Busan _ .”

“ _ How are you going home _ ?”

“ _ I’ll find a way. _ ” This  conversation isn’t going how I expected.

“ _ Which bar are you in _ ?”

“ _ Why did you send me that, Daniel _ ?”

“ _ Seongwu where are you. Tell me now _ !”  H is tone is so authoritarian, his usual control freak. I imagine him as the alpha leading the pack of wolfs impatiently. The image makes me laugh out loud.

“ _ You are so domineering like the alpha that you are _ …” I giggle.

“ _ Seongwu, so help me and tell me where the fuck are you? _ ” Wow. Kang Daniel is cursing at me and that makes me giggle again.

“ _ I’m in Busan… and  _ _ it’s a _ _  long way from Seoul _ …”

“ _ Where in Busan? _ ”

“ _ Have a goodnight Daniel _ .”

“ _ Ong! _ ”  I hang up. Ha! Though he didn’t tell me about the books. I frown. Mission not accomplished. I’m really quite drunk, but that was what I wanted anyway and I have succeeded. But probably  an  experience not to be repeated ever again. The line has moved  and it’s my turn now. After I finish doing my business, I leave the restroom and the recognition comes. Holy fuck! Did I just call Kang Daniel? shit! My phone rings and makes me jump. I yelp in surprise.

“ _ Hi. _ ” I whimper timidly in to the phone. I hadn’t estimated on this.

“ _ I’m coming to get you _ .” He says and hangs up. Only Kang Daniel could sound so calm and so threatening at the same time-

Holy fuck! My heart is thumping. Coming to get me? Oh fuck no. I’m going to be sick… no… I’m fine. Hang on a minute. He is just messing with my head. I didn’t tell him where I am. He can’t find me here and will take hours from Soul till here.

I wait at the bar counter for what it seems an eternity for the beers and eventually I return to the table.

“ _ You’ve been gone for so long _ .” Jaehwan scolds me, “ _ Where were you _ ?”

“ _ I was in line for the restroom _ .”

Jinyoung and Sewoon  were in some heated discussion about something. Jinyoung pauses and grabs a bottle of beer and I take a long sip on mine.

“ _ Jjaeni, I think I’d better step outside and get some fresh air _ .”

“ _ Ongie, you are such a lightweight _ .”

“ _ I’ll be back in a few minutes _ .” I say it and make my way through the crowd again. I’m beginning to feel nauseous and my head is spinning so much. My feet are a little unsteady, more than usual they are. The night breeze makes me realize how drunk I am. My vision is affected and I’m really seeing double of everything. I think that I’m going to be sick. Why did I let myself get this fucked up?

“ _ Seongwu _ ,” Jinyoung says as he joins me, “ _ Are you okay _ ?”

“ _ I think I just drank too much _ .” I smile weakly at him.

“ _ Me too _ _. _ ” He says and his dark eyes are watching me intently. “ _ Do you need a hand? _ ” he asks and steps closer, putting his arm around me.

“ _ No need. I’m okay. I’ve got this _ .” I say while trying to push him away.

“ _ Seongwu, please _ .” He whispers and now he is holding me in his arms , pulling me closer.

“ _ Jinyoung, what are you doing? _ ”

“ _ You know I like you Seongwu, please _ .” He has one hand at my back, holding me against him and the other at my chin tipping back my head. Holy fuck… he is going to kiss me.

“ _ No _ _ … _ _  stop _ _ … _ _  Jinyoung, stop _ .” I push him, but he is stronger than me and I can’t shift him. his hand as slipped into my hair and he is holding my head in place.

“ _ Please, Seongwu _ …” He whispers against my lips. His breath is soft and smells too sweet. He gently trails kisses along my jaw up to the side of my mouth. I feel panick y, drunk and out of control. The feeling is suffocating.

“ _ No. Jinyoung no _ .” I plead. I don’t want this and is at times like this that I wish I was stronger and not a little Omega. He is my friend and I think that I’m going to throw up.

“ _ I think he said no _ .” A voice in the dark says quietly. Holy shit! Kang Daniel is here. How? Fuck! Jinyoung releases me.

“ _ Kang, _ ” He says succinctly. I glance anxiously up at Daniel. he is glowering at Jinyoung, I think that he is even growling at him.  H e is very furious. Fuck! My stomach heaves and I double over. My body no longer able to tolerate the alcohol and I vomit spectacularly on the ground.

“ _ Ugh… Oh my God, Seongwu _ !” Jinyoung jumps back in disgust. Kang gently leads me over to a raised flowerbed on the edge of the parking lot. I note with deep gratitude that it’s in relative darkness.

“ _ If you are going to throw up again do it here. I will hold you _ .” He has one arm around my shoulders and the other at my back . I try in an awkwardly way to push him away, but I vomit again and again… oh fuck… how long this is going to last? Even when my stomach is empty and nothing is coming up, horrible dry heaves wrack my body. I vow silently that I will never drink again. This is just too  awful  for words.  Finally,  it stops.

My hands are resting in the wall of the flowerbed, barely holding me up. This is too exhausting. Kang takes his hands of me and passes me a handkerchief. Only him to have something like this.  I wipe my mouth and I can’t bring myself to look at him. I’m filled with shame and disgusted with myself. I just want that a hole opens at my feet to be swallowed up by him and be anywhere but here.

Jinyoung is still at the entrance of the bar watching us. I groan and put my head in my hands. This has to be the worst moment of my life. My head is still spinning as I  try to remember a worse one. The one that comes up is the rejection that Kang gave me and this is so… so many shades darker in terms of humiliation. I risk a glance at him. I have a few choices  of  words  for  my so-called friend, none of which I can repeat in front of Kang Daniel.  _ Ong Seongwu who are you kidding? He has already seen your worst _ _ , tho _ .

“ _ I will… hmmm… see you inside _ .” Jinyoung whispers, but we both ignore him and he goes back inside the bar. I’m on my own with Kang. Double the fuck. What should I say to him?

“ _ I’m sorry _ .” I whisper, starring at the handkerchief which I am furiously worrying with my fingers.

“ _ What are you sorry for, Seongwu _ ?” Fuck! 

“ _ The phone call, being sick. The list is big _ .” I murmur, feeling my skin coloring up. Please, can I disappear now?

“ _ We have all been here, perhaps not so dramatically as you _ .” He says dryly, “ _ It’s about knowing your limits, Seongwu. I mean, I’m all for pushing limits but really this is beyond the pale. Do you make a habit of this kind of behavior _ ?”

My head tinkles with excess of alcohol and irritation. What the hell has it got to do with him? I di dn’t ask him to come here. He sounds like a father scolding his errant child. Part of me wants to say, if I want to get drunk like this every night, it’s my problem and has nothing to do with him. why is he still standing there?

“ _ No _ .” I say remorsefully, “ _ I have never been drunk before and right now I don’t have the desire to be ever again _ .” I just don’t understand why he is here. I begin to feel faint. He notices my dizziness and grabs me before I fall and hoists me into his arms, holding me close to his chest like a child.

“ _ Let’s go. I will take you home _ .” He whispers.

“ _ I need to tell Jaehwan _ .” Holy Fuck, I’m in his arms again.

“ _ My brother can tell him _ .”

“ _ What _ ?”

“ _ My brother _ _  Minhyun _ _  is talking to Mr. Kim Jaehwan _ .”

“ _ What? _ ” I don’t understand.

“ _ He was with me when you called _ .”

“ _ In Seoul _ ?” I’m confused.

“ _ No. I’m staying at the Lotte Hotel _ .” Still? Why?

“ _ How did you find me _ ?”

“ _ I tracked your phone, Seongwu _ .” Of course, he did. Is that even legal?  _ He is a stalker _ , my subconscious whispers at me through  the cloud of alcohol that is still floating on my brain, but somehow and because it’s him, I don’t mind at all. “ _ Do you have a jacket or a coat? _ ”

“ _ Hmm… yes. Daniel, please. I need to tell Jaehwan. He will be worried _ .” His mouth presses into a hard line and he sighs heavily.

“ _ If you must _ .” He sets me down and, taking my hand, leads me back into the bar. I feel weak, still drunk, embarrassed, exhausted, mortified and on some strange level absolutely thrilled. He is clutching my hand giving me such a confusing  display  of emotions. I’ll need at least a week to process them all.

It’s noisy, crowded and the music has started so there is a large crowd on the dance floor. Jaehwan is not at our table and Jinyoung is no where to be found. Sewoon looks lost and  abandoned  on his own.

“ _ Where is Jaehwan _ ?” I shout at Sewoon above the noise. My head is beginning to pound due to the loud music.

“ _ Dancing _ . ” Sewoon shouts and I can tell that he is mad. He is eyeing Daniel suspiciously. I struggle into my jacket. I’m ready to go as soon as I see Jaehwan.

“ _ He is on the dance floor _ .” I touch Daniel’s arm and lean up to shout at his ear, brushing his blonde hair with my nose. He smells clean. Fresh scent. Oh my. All those forbidden and unfamiliar feelings surface one more and run through my all body. I flush and somewhere very deep, deep down my muscles clench deliciously.

He rolls his eyes at me and takes my hand again and leads me to the bar. He is right away attended. There is no waiting for Mr. Dominant and Control Freak Kang. Is everything so easy for him? I can’t hear what he orders. He hands me a large glass of iced water.

“ _ Drink _ ,” He shouts his order at me. He is watching me intently and I take a tentative sip. “ _ All of it _ .” He shouts.

He is so domineering. He runs his hands through his unruly hair. He looks frustrated and angry. What the fuck is his problem? Apart from a silly drunk boy ringing him in the mi ddle of the night so he thinks he needs rescuing and he turns out, he does from his ever-amorous friend because he is a fucking fragile Omega. Then seeing him violently ill at his feet. I sway slightly and he puts his hand on my shoulder to steady me. I do as I’m told  and drink the entire glass of water. It makes me feel nauseous.  Through a blur eyes I can see that he is wearing ripped jeans that hugs very well his  thick  tights. He has a white shirt that is unbuttoned at the top, showing is well defined collarbone. He looks so yummy.

He grabs my hand again.  _ Holy fuck _ ! He’s leading me to the dance floor. Fuck! I don’t dance. He can sense my reluctance and I can see his amused and  with a  slightly sarcastic smile. He gives my hand a sharp pull and I’m in his arms again. He starts to move, taking me with him. oh my! He can dance and I can’t believe that I’m following him. maybe it’s because I’m drunk that I can keep up. He is holding me tight against him. his body against mine… if he wasn’t holding me  so  tight ly, I’m sure I would collapse at his feet. 

He moves us through the crowded mass of dancers of the other side of the dance floor and we are beside Jaehwan and Minhyun, Daniel’s brother. The music is beating away, loud and wary, in and out of my head. I gasp. Jaehwan, that fucker his making his moves. He is dancing is ass off and he only does that when he likes someone, really. This only means one thing. For the breakfast there will be three of us. 

Daniel leans over and shouts in Minhyun’s ear. I can’t hear what he says. Minhyun is tall  with wide shoulders but not so wide as Daniel’s, dark and neat hair and a beautiful face that resembles a desert fox.  Minhyun grins and pulls Jaehwan into his  arms , where he is more happy than happy to be…  _ Jjaeni _ ! Even in my inebriated state, I am shocked. He just met him a few minutes ago. He nods at whatever Minhyun says and grins at me and waves. 

Daniel takes us off the dance floor very quickly and I never got to talk to him. is he okay? I can see where things are heading for both of them. I need to do the mating lecture to Jjaeni. My thoughts crash through my brain, fighting the drunk and fuzzy feeling. It’s so warm, loud and colorful in here. It’s too bright. My head begins to spin and fuck, because I can feel the floor coming up to meet my face or something. The last thing that I hear before I pass out on Kang Daniel’s arms is his harsh appellation. “ _ Fuck _ !”

\-----------

Everything is very quiet. The light is subdued. I am comfortable and warm in this be. Hmmm… I open my eyes and for a moment, I am tranquil and serene, enjoying the strange unfamiliar surroundings. I have no fucking idea where I am. The room is large and airy and very well furnished. I have seen this before but where? My puzzled brain struggles through its recent visual memories. Holy fuck! I’m in Lotte Hotel… I’m in a suite. I have stood in a room similar to this with Jaehwan, but this one is bigger. Oh fuck! I’m in Kang Daniel’s suite. How did I get here?

Some memories from last night comes back to me to haunt me. The drinking. Fuck! The phone call. Fuck! The throwing up. Fuck! Jinyoung and the Daniel. oh fuck… fuck… fuck! I cringe deeply. I don’t remember coming here. I’m  wearing  my t-shirt, m y  boxers, but no socks or jeans. Holy fuck! I glance at the bedside table and on it is a bowl of hangover soup and pills for headache. I snort. The control freak that he is, of course, he would thing at everything. I sit up and take the pills. To tell the truth I don’t feel that bad, probably much better than I deserve. I grab the bowl and start to eat the hangover soup. It tastes divine. 

There is a knock on the door and my heart leaps into my mouth. I can’t seem to find my voice. He opens the door anyway and strolls in. holy fucking hell! He has been  working out. He is in adidas black pants that hang off his hips and a white t-shirt that hugs his firms and toned abs. he is sweaty and the notion of that does odd things to me. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I feel like a two-year-old, so if I close my eyes then I’m not really here.

“ _ Good Morning Seongwu. How are you feeling _ ?” 

“ _ Better than I deserve _ .” I whisper. I glance at him. he places a large shopping bag on a chair and grasps each end of the towel that he has around his neck. He is staring at me with those dark eyes and as usual, I have no idea what he is thinking. He hides his thoughts and feelings so well.

“ _ How did I get here _ ?” my voice is small and apologetic. He comes and sits down on the edge of the bed. He is so close that I can touch him and smell. Hmm… sweat mixed with is natural scent of peaches and pine tree it’s so much better than any smell.

“ _ After you passed out, I didn’t want to risk taking you all the way to your apartment. So, I brought you here _ .” He says impassively.

“ _ Did you put me into bed _ ?”

“ _ Yes _ .” His face is impassive.

“ _ Did I throw up again _ ?” My voice is quieter.

“ _ No _ .”

“ _ Did you undress me _ ?” I whisper.

“ _ Yes. _ ” He quirks an eyebrow at me as I blush furiously.

“ _ We didn’t _ …” I whisper. My mouth is drying in mortified horror as I can’t complete the question. I stare at my hands.

“ _ Seongwu, you were passed out. Necrophilia is not my thing. I like my partners feeling and receptive _ .” He says dryly. 

“ _ I’m sorry.” _

“ _ It was a very amused night. One that I will not forget so soon _ .” He says as his mouth lifts in a  sardonic  smile. I will not forget either. He is laughing at me, that bastard.  I didn’t ask for him to come and get me. Somehow, I’ve been made to feel like the villain of the story.

“ _ You didn’t have to track me down with something like in a spy movie, that you make and sell _ .” I snap at him. he stares at me surprised and if I’m not mistaken a little wounded.

“ _ First, this technology is available online.  Second, my company doesn’t invest in this kind of stuff. Third, if I didn’t come to you, you’d probably be waking up in that photographer’s bed and for what I remember you weren’t exactly happy about that _ .” He says sharply. I glance up at him and he is glaring at me. His dark eyes blazing and aggrieved.  “ _ Did you even eat last night _ ?” His tone is accusatory. I shake my head. What was the bad thing that I did do now?  His jaw clenches, but his face remains impassive.

“ _ You need to eat, so finish that soup _ _  and then, we will have breakfast.  _ _ That’s why were so ill. Honestly Seongwu, it’s a drinking rule number one _ .” He runs his hand trough his hair and I know it’s because he is frustrated. 

“ _ Are you going continue to scold me _ ?”

“ _ Is that what I’m doing _ ?”

“ _ I guess _ …”

“ _ Then you are lucky _ .”

“ _ What do you mean _ ?”

“ _ Well… if you were mine, you wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week after what you did last night. You didn’t eat. You got drunk and you put yourself at risk _ .” When he opens his eyes, he glares at me, “ _ I really hate to think what could have happened to you. _ ” I scowl back at him. what is his problem? What’s it to him? if I was his? Well, I’m not, unfortunately, because I really wanted to be. I flush. My subconscious is doing a happy dance at the thought of being his.

“ _ It would have been fine. I was with Jaehwan _ .”

“ _ And the photographer _ ?” He snaps at me , almost growling .

“ _ Jinyoung just got out of line _ .” I shrug.

“ _ Well the next time he gets out of line, maybe someone should teach him some manners. _ ”

“ _ You are so disciplinarian _ .” I hiss at him.

“ _ Oh _ _ … _ _  Seongwu, you have no idea _ .” His eyes narrow and then he smirks  mischievously . It’s disarming, because I’m angry and confused and next I’m gazing at his handsome smile. I’m entranced. I almost forget what he was talking about.

“ _ I’m going to take a shower, unless you wanna go first? _ ” He cocks his head like a puppy to one side, still smirking. My heartbeat accelerates. My cheeks are on fire and I lose the ability to breathe. His smirk widens and he reaches over and runs his thumb down my left cheek stopping at my birth marks and across my lower lip.

“ _ Breathe Seongwu _ . ”  He whispers and rises, “ _ Finish that soup, you must be famished. _ _  Breakfast will be here soon too _ .”  He goes to the bathroom and closes the door. I let out the breath that I’ve been holding. Why is he so fucking attractive? At this moment I wanna go and join him in the shower. I never felt like this.  My skin tingles where his thumb touched . I feel like squirming with a needy,  aching  discomfort. I don’t understand this reaction. Maybe it’s desire. What would n’t  I do to be his? He is the only person that has ever made my blood racing around my body. But he is so confusing, difficult and complicated. He doesn’t want me with him, but the next minute he is tracking me and saving me. 

After finishing the soup, I get out of his bed frantically searching for my pants. He appears from the bathroom wet from the shower, with just a towel around his waist showing his perfect and toned chocolate abs. fuck! And here I am with my bare turned into goo legs and awkward clumsiness. 

“ _ If you are looking for your pants, I’ve sent them to the laundry _ .” His gaze is dark. “ _ They were all showered with your vomit. I sent Sungwoon to _ _  buy you another pair of pants and some shoes. The _ _ y _ _  are in that bag _ .”

“ _ Hmmm... I’ll go take a shower. Thanks _ !”  I whisper as I grab the b ag and dart into the bathroom ,  away from the unnerving proximity of naked Daniel. Michelangelo’s David is no pair for him.

While I take my shower, I come to the realization that I want Kang Daniel. I want him badly. For the first time in my life, I wanna sleep with someone. I want to feel his hands and mouth on me.

He said that he likes his partners receptive, so maybe he is gay or bi. Maybe he isn’t celibate ,  but he didn’t make any move. Does he want me? He wouldn’t kiss me last week. Am I disgusting to him?  A nd yet, he brought me here. I don’t know what is his game. What he is thinking… but… I was in his bed all night and he didn’t touch me…

The water is warm and soothing. I could stay here forever. I reach for the body wash and it is his smell. It smells so good. I r ub it all over myself, fantasizing that it’s him. him rubbing into my body, across my neck and nipples, over my stomach, between my tights and in my crotch with his long fingered and big hands. Fuck! My heartbeat accelerates again. This is making me feel so good.

“ _ Breakfast is here _ .” He says, knocking on the door and startling me.

“ _ Okay _ .” I stutter as I’m pulled cruelly from my erotic daydream. I leave the shower and I dry myself. I look at the bag and see that Sungwoon brought me jeans, new converse, a b lue plane  shirt, socks and new boxers. I dress quickly, seeing that everything fits perfectly. Of course, they do. I dry my hair with the towel and when finished, I take a deep breath. Is time to face Mr. Confusing.

When I leave the  bathroom,  I found Daniel s it ting at the  dining  table  on the other side of the room reading a newspaper. That reminds of… “ _ Fuck! Jaehwan _ !”  Daniel glances up at me. 

“ _ He knows that you are here and alive. I texted Minhyun _ .” He says with a trace of amusement. Right! I remember them on the dance floor. What is he going to think about me being here? I’ve never did something like this. He is still with Minhyun. He only did this twice before, and both times I had do endure the mess that he becomes. He is going  to think that I had a one-night stand too. Daniel stares at me domineeringly. He is wearing a white linen shirt, collar and cuffs undone. 

“ _ Sit _ .” He commands, pointing to a place at the table. I make my way and sit down opposite him as I’ve been ordered. The table is full of food, even western food and fruits are here.

“ _ I didn’t know what you liked, so I ordered everything _ .” He gives me a crooked and apologetic smile.

“ _ That is very wasteful of you _ .” I whisper, dazed by the choice, although I’m still with so much hunger.

“ _ Yes, it is _ .” He says with a guilty voice. I choose the pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and the ramen. Daniel tries to hide a smile as he returns to his food. The food is delicious.

“ _ Coffee? _ ”

“ _ Yes please _ .” He passes me the small pot of coffee .

“ _ Thank you for the clothes _ .”

“ _ It’s a pleasure. Seongwu. That color suits you _ .” I blush and stare down at my food. “ _ You know, you really should learn to take a compliment _ .” His tone is reprimanding.

“ _ I should give the money for these clothes _ .”  He glares at me like I have offended him. I add quickly. “ _ You gave me those books already, which I can’t accept. But these clothes, please let me pay you back _ .” I smile at him.

“ _ Seongwu, trust me. I can afford it _ .”

“ _ I know, but that is not the point. Why should you buy these for me _ ?”

“ _ Because I can _ .” I can see a wicked gleam on his eyes.

“ _ Just because you can, doesn’t mean you should _ .” Seeing him with his eyes twinkling, it really seems that we are talking about something else... just don’t know what. “ _ Why did you send me those books, Daniel _ ?” I ask with a soft voice. He puts down  his cutlery and looks at me intently. His dark eyes burning with some  mysterious  emotion. Fuck!

“ _ Well... when that accident with the cyclist and I was holding you and you were looking at me with that face like kiss me, kiss me Daniel _ ...” He pauses and shrugs slightly, “...  _ I felt like owed you an apology and a warning _ .” He runs his hand through his hair. “ _ I don’t do romance, Seongwu. My tastes are very singular. You should stay away from me _ .” He closes his eyes in defeat. “ _ There is something about you, that makes me finding impossible to stay away. But I think you figured that out already _ .”

“ _ Then don’t _ .”  I whisper. He gasps. His eyes wide.

“ _ You don’t know what are you saying _ .”

“ _ Enlighten me, then _ .” We sit gazing at each other. Neither of us touching our food.

“ _ You’re not celibate then _ ?” I say without thinking. Amusement lights his dark eyes.

“ _ No, Seongwu. I’m not celibate _ .” He pauses to sink the information and I flush red and I can’t believe that I just said that. “ _ What are your plans for the next few days _ ?” he asks with his husky voice.

“ _ I’m working today. After lunch. What time is it _ ?” I suddenly panic.

“ _ It’s only ten. You have enough time. And tomorrow _ ?” he asks with his elbows on the table and his chin his resting on his long fingers.

“ _ Jaehwan and I are going to start packing our stuff. We are moving to Seoul next weekend and I’m gonna work all week _ .”

“ _ You have already a place in Seoul _ ?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“ _ Where _ ?”

“ _ I can’t remember the address but it’s at the center _ .”

“ _ Not far from me _ .” He smiles. “ _ What are you gonna do for work in Seoul _ ?” where is he going with all these questions? It's almost irritating as Jaehwan’s.

“ _ I’ve applied for some internships. I'm waiting their responses _ .”

“ _ Have you applied to my company as I suggested _ ?” I flush because I didn’t.

“ _ Hm... no _ .”

“ _ And what’s wrong with my company _ ?”

“ _ Your company or your Company _ ?” I smirk. He smiles widely.

“ _ Are you smirking at me, Mr. Ong _ ?” He cocks his head to one side, like a happy puppy. I think he is amused, but it’s hard to tell. I flush. I can’t look him in the eye when he uses that tone of voice. “ _ I would love to bite that lip _ .” He whispers darkly and huskily. I didn’t notice that I was chewing my lower lip. My mouth opens in a perfect O as I gasp and swallow at the same time. That has to be the sexiest thing that anyone has ever said to me. My heart skips a bit and I think that I'm panting. Fuck! He hasn’t even touched me yet and I can feel a moist mess of pre-cum on my cock. I squirm in my seat and meet his dark glare.

“ _ Why don’t you _ ?” I challenge him.

“ _ Because I'm not going to touch you Seongwu. Not before I have your written consent to do so _ .”  W ait, what?

“ _ What does that mean _ ?”

“ _ Exactly what I said _ .” He sighs and shakes his head at me with amusement, but exasperated too. “ _ I need to show you, Seongwu. What time are you finished with your job? _ ”

“ _ At ten _ .”

“ _ Well... we could go to Seoul this evening or next Saturday for dinner at my place and I’ll tell you about the facts then. The choice is yours _ .”

“ _ Why can’t you tell me now _ ?” I say with a pout. 

“ _ Because I'm enjoying my breakfast and your company. Once you are enlightened, you probably won’t want to see me again _ .”  H oly fuck! What does that mean? I'd love to solve the riddle that is Kang Daniel sooner than later. If it means that whatever secret he has is so gross that I don’t want to see him again then, quite frankly, it will be a relief. I'm lying to myself, it would have to be something monstrous for me to run away. 

“ _ Tonight _ .” he raises an eyebrow and smirks. “ _ Are you smirking at me, Mr. Kang _ ?” I ask sweetly. He narrows his eyes at me and picks up his phone. He presses one number.

“ _ Sungwoon.. _ .” He talks with that small  Buzz-cut and I can feel that he is saying yes to all Daniel’s orders.

“ _ Do people always do what you tell them _ ?”

“ _ Usually if they want to keep their jobs _ .” He says, deadpan.

“ _ And if they don’t work for you _ ?”

“ _ Oh, I can be very persuasive, Seongwu. Don't forget what I am _ .” He says as I mentally finish... an Alpha. He continues, “ _ You should finish your breakfast and then I will take you home. I will pick you up at the Coffee shop at ten when you finish. We will fly up to Seoul _ .” I blink at him rapidly.

“ _ Fly _ ?”

“ _ Yes. I have a helicopter _ .” I gape at him. I have my second date with Kang fucking mysterious Daniel. Wow!

“ _ We will go by helicopter to Seoul _ ?”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

“ _ Why _ ?”

“ _ Because I can. Finish your breakfast _ .” he says smirking  mischievously . How can I eat now? I'm going to Seoul by helicopter with Kang Daniel and he wants to bite my lip... I squirm at the thought. “ _ Eat. Seongwu, I have an issue with wasted food... eat _ .” He says more sharply.

“ _ I can’t eat all this _ . ”  I gape at what’s left on the table. 

“ _ Eat what is on your plate. If you had eaten last night, you wouldn’t be here and I wouldn’t be declaring my hand so soon _ .” His mouth sets in smirk line. He looks angry. I frown and return to my food. I’m so excited to be able to eat. But I’m too much of a coward to say it out loud, especially when he looks so sullen. Like a puppy. It’s amusing. “ _ What’s so funny _ ?” He asks. I shake my head as I keep my eyes on my food. Finishing eating, I look at him I glance at him and he is eyeing me speculatively.

“ _ Good boy _ !” He says. “ _ Let’s take you home _ .” I leave the table, wondering if I should ask permission to get up. Sounds like a dangerous precedent to set, so I leave that thought behind. As I head back to bedroom to grab my stuff a thought stops me.

“ _ Where did you sleep last night _ ?” I turn to gaze at him, still sitting in the dining room chair . I can’t see any blankets, but perhaps he has had them tidied away.

“ _ In my bed _ .” He says. His gaze impassive again.

“ _ Oh _ .”

“ _ Yes, it was quite a new experience for me too _ .” He smiles.

“ _ Not having… sex _ ?” I blush as I ask him.

“ _ No _ .” He shakes his head and frowns as if recalling something uncomfortable. “ _ Sleeping with someone _ .” He gets up from the table. What in fucks name does that mean? He has never slept with anyone? He is a virgin? I doubt that. I keep staring at him in disbelief. He is the most mystifying person that I ever met. Then comes to me that I have slept with Kang Daniel and I kick mentally myself. Fuck! I would love to see him sleeping. See him vulnerable. But somehow, I find that hard to imagine. Well, I will find everything tonight.

I n his bedroom I grab my clothes from last night and I put them on the bag. but I want to clean my teeth. I eye Daniel’s toothbrush and I think that it would be like having him in my mouth. I look at the door and I grabbing it quickly, I put the toothpaste on it and brush my teeth very fast. I feel so naughty and is such a thrill. As I l ea ve the bedroom,  I feel his eyes on me as I sit and wait for him to finish. He is on the phone talking with someone about work. after a few seconds he hangs up.

“ _ Ready to go _ ?” I nod. I wonder what that conversation was about. He puts a navy pinstriped jacket, picks his car keys and heads for the door. “ _ After you Mr. Ong _ .” He says, opening the door for me. He looks so casually elegant and sexy.

I stop, drinking in the sight of him. to think that I slept with him last night. That after all that drinking and throwing up, he is still here. And he wants to take me to Seoul. Why me? I don’t understand. I head out of the door remembering his words, ‘there is something about you…’  well, the feeling is entirely mutual Mr. Kang and I aim to find out what it is.

We walk in a comfortable silence towards the elevator. As we wait, I glance at him and he looks out of the corner of his eyes down at me. I smile and his lips jerk. The elevator arrives and we get in. we are alone. Suddenly, for some unknow reason, maybe due to our proximity in such a tiny space, the atmosphere between us changes. Is charging with an electric and exhilarating anticipation. My breathing alters as my heart races. His head turns towards me and his eyes are so dark and full of lust. I bite my lip.

“ _ Oh! Fuck the paperwork _ !” he growls and lungs at me, pushing me against the wall of the elevator. Before I know it, he has got both of my hands in one of his in a grip above my head and he is pinning me to the wall using his hips. Holy fuck! His other hand grabs my hair and his lips are on mine. I moan into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He takes full advantage, his tongue expertly exploring my mouth. I have never been kissed like this. My tongue tentatively strokes his in a slow erotic dance that it’s all about touch and sen sation. All bump and grind he puts his hand on my chin and holds me in place. I am helpless with my hands pinned and my face held and his hips restraining me… I can feel his erection against my own  erected cock . Oh my… he wants me. Kang Daniel, the Greek god. The alpha leader. Th god of sexiness, wants me and I want him here in this elevator.

“ _ You… are… so… sweet _ .” He whispers each word a monosyllabic. The elevator stops and the door opens. He pushes away from me in the blink of an eye, leaving me  hanging. Three man in  business  suits look at both of us and smirk as they enter. My heart is beating so fast. I want to lean over and grasp my knees, but that is too obvious.

I glance up at him and he looks so cool and calm. Like he hadn’t kissing me like there is no tomorrow. How fucking unfair. Is he affected at all? He glances at me through the corner of his eye and he gently blows out a deep breath. I can see that he is affected and my inner soul sways in a gentle victorious dance. Those mans exit on the second floor. We have one more to go.

“ _ You brushed your teeth _ .” He says staring at me.

“ _ I used your toothbrush _ .” I tell him.

“ _ Oh, Ong Seongwu, what am I going to do with you _ ?”  the door opens at the first floor and he takes my hand and pulls me out. “ _ What is it about elevators _ ?” He whispers more to himself than to me as we go through the lobby. I struggle to keep the same pace as he, because my wits have been thoroughly and royally scattered all over the floor and walls of the elevator in the Lotte Hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this and that it wasn't boring.
> 
> Just to clarify one thing, there's the mention of Minhyun and Jaehwan having sex. Well... it's true ahahah. The all things that I read about Omegaverse, I saw that omegas can have sex when they aren't with the heat or even without mate. Of course, it's better when they are in heat or with their mate, but they still enjoy sex without any of that :P


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beging of Daniel's world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: I'm really sorry for taking so long updating this, but I have been without mood, missing our Niellie 🙏😭
> 
> Second: this chapter is a bit smaller because, I wanted to end here, for the next one that will have finally some smut uhuh (and I will try to update sooner the next one
> 
> Third: I hope you guys really enjoy this one. And again this is based on the 50 shades, so, you know...

 

Daniel opens the door of his car for me and I crawl in. he hasn’t said anything about what had happen on the elevator. Should I? Should we talk about it or just pretend that nothing happened? It doesn’t seem real, my proper no-holds-barred kiss. Perhaps I just imagined it all. Maybe it never happened. It never existed. No. I touched my lips, that are swollen from his kiss. It definitely happened. I am a changed man. I want this man, desperately and he wants me too.  
I glance at him. Daniel is his usual polite and a bit distant self. So confusing. He starts the engine and reverses out of the parking lot. He turns on the music, and the car is filled with the sweetest and most magical melody. All my senses are in disarray, so this is doubly affecting. It sends delicious shiver up my spine. Daniel goes to the main highway and drives with easy and lazy confidence.

  
“What are we listening?”

  
“It’s River Flows in You by Yiruma. Do you like it?”

  
“Daniel, it’s amazing.”

  
“It is, isn’t?” He grins has he glances at me and for a moment, he seems his age. Young, carefree and heart-stopping beautiful. Is this the key to him? Music? I sit and listen to the calm melody teasing and seducing me.

  
“Can I hear it again?”

  
“Of course.” Daniel pushes a button and the music starts once again. And, again is caressing me. It’s a gentle, slow, sweet and sure, an assault on my aural senses.

  
“Do you like classical music?” I ask as I hope for a rare insight into his personal preferences.

  
“My taste is eclectic, Seongwu. I like everything, since Debussy to DPR Live or Kings of Leon. It depends on my mood. How about you?”

  
“Me too, although I don’t know who Debussy is.” He turns and gazes at me briefly before his eyes are back on the road.

  
“I’ll play for you sometime.” He says smirking at me. Then, he presses a button and Kings of Leon start singing. This song I know. ‘Sex on Fire’. How appropriate. The music is interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing over the speakers. Daniel hits a button on the steering wheel.

  
“Kang” He snaps, so brusquely.

  
“Mr. Kang, it’s Woojin here. I have the information that you asked.” A rasping, intangible voice comes over the speakers.  
“Very good. Email me. Anything to add?”

  
“No sir.” He presses the button and ends the call. The music is back. Neither goodbye or thank you is said. I thank God for never thinking about working for him. I shudder at the thought. He is just too controlling and cold with the people that work for him. the music cuts off again for the phone.

  
“Kang.”

  
“The NDA has been emailed to you, Mr. Kang.” It’s a woman’s voice.

  
“Good. That’s all, Yoona.”

  
“Good day sir.” Daniel hangs up again. And again, the music is interrupted by the phone ringing. Holly fuck, is this his life? Constant nagging phone calls?”

  
“Kang.” He snaps.

  
“Hi Daniel, did you get laid?”

  
“Hello Minhyun. I’m on speaker phone and I’m not alone in the car.” Daniel sighs.

  
“Who is with you?” Daniel rolls his eyes.

  
“Ong Seongwu.”

  
“Hi, Seongwu!”

  
“Hi Minhyun!”

  
“I heard a lot about you.” Minhyun whispers huskily. Daniel frowns.

  
“Don’t believe a word that Jaehwan says.” Minhyun laughs.

  
“I’m dropping Seongwu off now. Shall I pick you up?”

  
“Sure.”

  
“See you shortly.” Daniel hangs up and the music is back. We are almost at my apartment. It’s not that far away.

  
“Seongwu,” He calls. I look at him as he continues, “What happened in the elevator, it won’t happen again. Well, unless it’s deliberate.” He pulls up outside my apartment and just now I realize that he didn’t ask for my address. Pabo, he already knows since he sent you the books. What a person like him that has a helicopter and a tracking wouldn’t. the question in my mind now is: why won’t he kiss me again? I pout at the thought. I don’t understand. Honestly is family name should be Enigma and not Kang. He climbs out of the car, walking easily with those long-legged grace round to my side to open the door. Such a gentleman, as always… maybe, except in that heat moment in the elevator. I flush at the memories of his mouth on mine and the thought that I’d be unable to touch him enters my mind. I wanted to pass my hand to that hair, but I’m unable to do it. it frustrates the me.

  
“I liked what happened in the elevator.” I whisper as I climb out of the car and I’m not sure if I hear an audible gasp. I choose to ignore it and head up to my floor.

  
Jaehwan and Minhyun are sitting at our dining table. Jaehwan has the most stupid grin on his face and he looks mussed up in a sexy kind of way. Daniel follows me into the living area and in spite of his I had sex last night grin, Jaehwan eyes him suspiciously.

  
“Hi Ongie.” He gets up and hugs me. Them holds me at arm’s length so he can examine me. He frowns and turns to Daniel and says with a little hostile voice, “Good morning, Daniel.”

  
“Mr. Kim.” He says in his stiff formal way.

  
“Daniel, his name is Jaehwan.” Minhyun grumbles.

  
“Jaehwan.” Daniel gives him a polite nod and glares at Minhyun who grins and rises up to hug me too.

  
“Hi, Seongwu.” He smiles with his dark eyes twinkling and I like him immediately. He is obviously nothing like Daniel, but then they are adopted brothers.

  
“Hi Minhyun.” I say smiling at him and I’m aware that I am biting my lip.

  
“Minhyun we’d better go.” Daniel says mildly.

  
“Sure.” He turns to Jaehwan and pulls him into his arms and gives him a long lingering kiss. ‘Get a fucking room!” I stare at my feet, embarrassed and glance up at Daniel and he is watching me intently. I narrow my eyes at him. why can’t you kiss me like that? Minhyun continues to kiss Jaehwan, sweeping him of his feet and dipping him in a dramatic hold as he kisses him hard. “Laters, baby.” He grins. Jaehwan just melts. I’ve never seen him like this before. Compliant Jaehwan. Damn! Minhyun must be good.

  
Daniel rolls his eyes and stares at me. His expression is unreadable, although he seems slightly amused. He reaches his hand to my face as his eyes soften and he runs his thumb across my lower lip. My breath hitches and my blood sears in my veins. As soon the touch comes, too quickly is gone.

  
“Laters, baby.” He whispers and I have to laugh because it’s so unlike him. even though I know he is being irreverent, the endearment tugs at something deep inside me. “I’ll pick you up at ten.” He turns to leave, opening the front door and stepping out to the door. Minhyun follows him, but turns and blows Jaehwan another kiss and I feel a bit of jealousy.

  
“So, did you?” Jaehwan asks with burning of curiosity evident in his voice.

  
“No.” I snap irritably, hoping that will halt the questions. “As you… you obviously did, tho.” I can’t contain my envy.

  
“And I’m seeing him again this night.” He claps his hands and jumps up and down like a small child. He can’t contain his happiness and excitement. I can’t help but feel happy for him. a happy Jaehwan is an interesting thing.

  
“Daniel is taking me to Seoul this night.”

  
“Seoul?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Maybe you will, then?”

“Oh, I really hope so.”

  
“You like him then?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Like him enough to have sex?”

  
“Yes.” He raises his eyebrows.

  
“Wow. Ong Seongwu, finally falling for someone and that someone is the hot and sexy billionaire Kang Daniel.”

  
“Of course, it’s all about money.” I smirk and we both fall in to laughter.

  
“Is that a new shirt?” He asks and I let him have all the unexciting details about my night. “Has he kissed you yet?” he asks as he makes some coffee. I blush.

  
“Once.”

  
“Once!” he scoffs. I nod, rather shame faced.

  
“He is very reserved.” He frowns.

  
“That’s odd.”

  
“I don’t think odd covers it really,” I whisper.

  
“We need to make sure that you will be more irresistible for this night.” He says with determination. Oh fuck! This will be painful and consuming.

  
“I have to go work in one hour.”

  
“I can work with that. Come on.” Jaehwan grabs my arm and takes me to my bedroom.

The coffee shop is full of costumers, but still, it seems that the day is dragging. I didn’t even have the time to think, till break time comes. Jaehwan helped me picking some clothes that would make me yummy and even told me to shave in some parts, because that’s what men expect these days. It was a bit painful. What else he will expect? I have to convince Jaehwan that this is something that I want to do. I don’t know why, but Jaehwan doesn’t trust him. he tells me that he can’t put his finger on it, but made me promise to text him after my arrival in Seoul.

  
There still is the thing that happened with Jinyoung. I have three messages and seven missed calls on my phone. He also called to my apartment twice. Jaehwan has been vague with him about my whereabouts. He knows that Jaehwan knows everything, but now I don’t care, I’m still too angry with him.  
Daniel mention some kind of written paperwork and I don’t know if he is joking or if I’m going to have to sign something. It’s so frustrating! And, on top of that, I can’t hide my excitement or my nerves because tonight is the night! Am I finally ready for this? My inner persona tells me that he is ready for this. That he is ready for anything with Kang Daniel, although I don’t know what he sees in me. It makes no sense.

  
Of course, he is punctual and waiting for me when I leave my work. he climbs out of the back of the car to open the door and smiles warmly at me. “Good night, Mr. Ong.”

  
“Mr. Kang.” I nod politely to him as I climb into the backseat of the car. Sungwoon is the one driving. “Hello Sungwoon.”

  
“Good night, Mr. Ong.” Sungwoon says politely and professional. Daniel climbs in the other side and clasps my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze that I feel all the way through my body.

  
“How was work?” He asks.

  
“Very long.” I reply and my voice is husky and too low. Full of need.

  
“Yes, it’s been a long day for me too.” His tone is serious.

  
“What did you do?” I asked.

  
“I went hiking with Minhyun.” His thumb strokes my knuckles, back and forth and my heart skips a beat as my breathing accelerates. How does he do this to me? He is only touching my hand and my body his flying.

  
The drive till the heliport is short and we arrived there fast. Sungwoon parks, climbs out and opens my door. Daniel is beside me in an instant and takes my hand again.

  
“Ready?” He asks. I no and want to say for anything, but I can’t speak due to the excitement and nervousness. “Sungwoon.” He nods briefly at his driver and we head to the building, straight to the elevator and the memory of our kiss this morning comes back to me. Truthfully, I had that in my mind all day. I kept daydreaming about it at work, my colleagues had to scream at me to waking me up from my reveries. Daniel looks at me with a smirk on his lips. He is thinking about that too. “It’s only three floors.” He says dryly and his dark eyes dancing with amusement. He must be telepathic, for sure. It’s scary.

  
Daniel leads me to an office that will give us the permission to fly by helicopter. When everything is set, he leads me again to the helicopter that will take us to Seoul. I have to confess that I’m a bit nervous for flying like this. Daniel is the one who’s gonna pilot the helicopter and after he finishes talking with the central for permission to take off, we finally do it. In the air it’s very noisy so, we can make a proper conversation and the excitement and nervousness doesn’t help either. The view is amazing from here. All the night lights down there leave me mesmerized. I can feel the glances that Daniel sends me from time to time. I glance at him too and fuck! He looks so hot piloting. Fuck! Damn! Big fuck! I can feel something becoming alive in my pants. I blush a bit and, thank God, he isn’t looking at me now. I try to think in other things to calm down, me and my friend. I’m lost in the view and in my thoughts that I don’t realize that we arrived.

  
“We are here.” He says softly. His look is so intense, half in a shadow and half in the bright white light from the landing lights. He looks tense with his jaw clenched and his eyes tight. He unfastens his seatbelt and reaches over to unbuckle mine. His face his inches from mine. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. you know that, right?” He says with earnest and desperate tone. His dark eyes impassioned. He takes me by surprise.

  
“I’d never do anything I didn’t want to do, Daniel.” As I say the words, I don’t feel quite convincing because, right now, I’d probably do anything for this man seated beside me. But this does the trick, as he is calmed.

  
He eyes me carefully for a moment and somehow, even though he has a built body, he manages to ease his way gracefully to the door of the helicopter and open it. he jumps out and waits for me to follow. He takes my hand as I clamber down on the helipad. It is so windy here. Feeling my nervousness for being so high, Daniel puts his arm around my waist, pulling me tightly against him.

  
“Come.” He says and drags me over to an elevator shaft that leads to Daniel’s house. So, moments later we are in his main living area that his so huge. At front there is a glass wall that leads to a balcony where he can see Seoul and tucked in the corner is a full size, shiny black piano. Maybe he plays piano too. And, of course, there is art in all shapes on all the walls. In fact, this looks more like an art gallery than a home.

  
“Can I take your jacket?” Daniel asks. I shake my head. I’m still cold from the wind on the helipad. “Would you like a drink?” He asks again. I blink at him and he smirks. After last night, is he trying to be funny? For one second, I think about asking for a glass of soju, but I don’t have the guts. “I’m going to have a glass of white wine; would you like to join me?”

  
“Yes please.” I whisper. I’m feeling so out of space in this huge room. I walk to the glass wall and I realize it opens to the balcony. Seoul is lit up and lively in the background. I walk back to the kitchen area and Daniel is opening a bottle of wine. He removed his jacket.

  
“Pouilly Fumé okay with you?”

  
“I know nothing about wine, Daniel. I’m sure it will be fine.” I say with a soft and hesitant voice. My heart is thumping. I want to run. This is seriously rich. What the fuck I’m doing here? ‘You know what you are doing here!’ my mind screams at me. Yes, I want to be in Kang Daniel’s bed.

  
“Here.” He hands me a glass of wine. I take a sip and the wine is light, crisp and delicious. “You are very quiet and you are not even blushing. In fact, I think it’s the palest I’ve ever seen you, Seongwu.” He whispers. “Are you hungry?”. I shake my head. I am, but not for food.

  
“It’s a very big place you have here.”

  
“Big?”

  
“Big.”

  
“It’s big.” He agrees and his eyes glow with amusement. I take another sip of wine as I think that it might not be the only thing big that he has. I try to send away these naughty thoughts.

  
“Do you play?” I say pointing to the piano.  
“Yes.”

  
“Well?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Of course, you do. What can’t you do well?”

  
“Yes… a few things, actually.” He says as he takes a sip of his wine. He doesn’t take his eyes of me and I feel them following me as I turn and glance around this vast room that is full of his smell. I can even feel his alpha scent meaning from everywhere. “Do you want to sit?” I nod and he grabs my hand and leads me to his huge couch. I don’t even realize that I’m biting my lips until he says, “Seongwu stop biting your lip, please. It’s super distracting.”

  
“Really?” I say whispering as I try to be flirty and sexy, “And what are you going to too about it?”

  
“You don’t know what you are saying.” He says gasping.

  
“That’s the reason I’m here, tho.” He frowns.

  
“Yes. Can you excuse me for a moment?” He says while getting up. He disappears through a wide doorway on the far side of the room. After a few minutes, he returns with a document. “This a non-disclosure agreement.” He says shrugging and a bit embarrassed. “My lawyer insists on it.” He gives me the document as I am completely bemused. “If you want to go through this, you will need to sign this.”

  
“And if I don’t want to sign anything?”

  
“Then everything ends here.”

  
“What does this agreement mean?”

  
“It means you can’t disclose anything about us. Anything, to anyone. Even your roommate can’t know.” I stare at him in disbelief. Holy fuck! This is bad, really fucking bad and now I’m even more fucking curious to know.

  
“Okay. I’ll sign it.” he hands me a pen.

  
“Aren’t you even going to read it?”

  
“No.” He frowns.

  
“Seongwu, you should read always anything you sign.” He reprimands me.

  
“Daniel, what you fail to understand is that I wouldn’t talk to anyone about us, anyway. Even Jaehwan, like you said. So, it doesn’t matter if I sign the agreement or not. If it means so much to you or your lawyer, whom you obviously talk to, then fine. I will sign it.”

  
He gazes down at me and he nods seriously. “Fair point well made, Mr. Ong.” I sign on the designated place of both copies and give back one to him as I fold the other. I place in the pocket of my jacket. I drink the rest of the wine that was on my glass. After that I feel much braver and sexy than I’m actually feeling.

  
“Does this mean that you are finally gonna make love with me tonight, Daniel?” Holy fuck. Did I just really say that? Daniel’s mouth drops open slightly, but he recovers quickly.

  
“No, Seongwu. It doesn’t. Firstly, I don’t make love, I FUCK… HARD! Secondly, there is a lot more paperwork to do and thirdly, you don’t know yet what you are in for. You could still run away. Come, I want to show my playroom.” My mouth drops open. Fuck Hard! Holy shit, that sounds so fucking hot. But why are we going to a playroom? I am confused.

  
“You want to play in your PlayStation?” I ask and he laughs so loud.

  
“No, Seongwu. No PlayStation, Nintendo or Xbox. Come.” He gets up as he extends his hand to me. I let him lead me back to the corridor. On the right of the double doors, where we came in, another door leads to a staircase. We go to the second floor and turn right. Daniel grabs a key from his pocket and unlocks another door. He takes a deep breath. “You can leave anytime. The helicopter is still waiting to take you wherever you wanna go. If you want, you can stay the night and leave in the morning. what you decide is fine by me.”

  
“Just open the fucking door, Daniel.” I say and he opens the door. He stands back to let me in. I look at him once more. I’m dying to know what’s there, so, taking a deep breath myself, I walk in and it feels like I’ve time traveled back to the Joseon era.

  
‘Mother of all fucks! Fuck me!’

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this and can I say that I love the feisty Minhyun here ahahahah
> 
>  
> 
> The song if you don't know it, please listen it 🙏 it is such a good song. It helps me calm down when I'm feeling down.
> 
> Here is the link https://youtu.be/7maJOI3QMu0


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ong Seongwu finally has a glimpse of the playroom. Finally what he wanted from the mysterious Kang Daniel he gets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the new chapter and finally there is some vanilla smut. it's a big chapter people.
> 
> Two reminders: 
> 
> \- Omegas and Alphas can have sex even without the heat or rut.  
> \- This is based on the 50 shades of grey
> 
> Karabiners are climbing clips
> 
> Enjoy and have fun, I hope
> 
> If you wanna ask me anything you can dm at twitter or here: curiouscat.me/Woonie_Ongniel

**VI**

 

The first thing I notice is the smell: leather, wood, polish with a faint peach scent. It’s very pleasant and the lightning is soft. In fact, I can’t see the source, but it’s around the cornice in the room, emitting an ambient glow. The walls in the ceiling are a deep dark burgundy and the floor is old varnished wood. There is a large cross like an X fastened to the wall facing the door. It’s made of high-polished mahogany and there are restraining cuffs on each corner. Above it is an expansive iron grid suspended from the ceiling and from it hang all manner of ropes, chains and glinting shackles. By the door, two long and polished carved poles, like spindles from a banister but longer, hang like curtain rods across the wall. From them swing various assortment of paddles, whips, riding crops and implements with feathers.

Beside the door there are chest of drawers also made of mahogany. I wonder what those drawers do hold inside. Do I wanna know? In the far corner is an oxblood leather padded bench and fixed to the wall beside it is a wooden polished rack that looks like a billiard cue holder, that holds canes of different lengths and thicknesses. There is a six-foot-long table in the opposite corner and two matching tools underneath.

But what really dominates the room is the bed. It’s much bigger than a king size. It’s ornately carved rococo four-poster with a flat top. It seems aa bed from the Joseon era. Under the canopy, I can see more chains and cuffs. There is no bedding, just a mattress covered in red and red satin cushions piled at one end. At the foot of the bed is a large oxblood couch. It’s stuck in the middle facing the bed. That’s odd.  I glance up and stare at the ceiling. There are karabiners all over the ceiling at odd intervals. I wonder what they are for. Funny enough, I found all this room soft and romantic in some way. A Daniel’s soft and romantic version.

I turn and he is looking intently at me. His expression completely unreadable. I walk further into the room and he follows me. The feathery thing has me intrigued and I hesitantly touch it. It’s suede like nine tails of a small car, but bushier and there is small plastic beads on the end.

“ _It’s called a flogger_.” Daniel says with a quiet and soft voice. A flogger?!

I think I’m in shock. My subconscious ran away. I am numb. I can observe and absorb, but I can’t articulate my feelings about all this. I’m in shock. Why the potential lover that I found is a complete freaky sadist or masochist? What should I say about this? Fear? Yes, that seems to be the over-riding feeling. I recognize it now. But, strange enough, not of him. I don’t think he will hurt me, well not without my consent. I have so many questions in my mind: why? how? When? How often? Who? I walk towards the bed and I run my hands down one of the craved posts. The post is very sturdy and the craftsmanship outstanding.

“ _Say something_.” Daniel commands with a deceptively soft voice.

“ _Do you do this to people, or they do it to you?_ ” I ask and his mouth quirks up, either relieved or amused.

“ _I do this to partners who want me to_.” He answers and I don’t understand.

“ _If you have willing volunteers, why am I here_?”

“ _Because I want to do this with you, very much_.”

“ _Oh…_ ” I gasp. Why? I wander to the far corner of the room and pat the waist high padded bench and run my fingers over the leather as I think that he likes to hurt his partners. That though depresses me. “ _You are a sadist_?”

“ _I am a Dominant_.” His eyes are a scorching dark. Super intense.

“ _What does that mean_?”

“ _It means I want you to willing surrender yourself to me, in all things_.” I frown at him as I try to assimilate this idea.

“ _Why would I do that_?”

“ _To please me_.” He whispers as he cocks his head to one side and I see a ghost of a smirk. Fuck! To please him? he wants me to please him! I think my mouth drops open. Please the Kang Daniel. at that moment I realize that I want to do that. I want him to be fucking delighted with me. What a revelation! “ _Making things easier, I want you to want to please me_.” He says softly, hypnotizing.

“ _How do I do that_?” I ask with my mouthy dry. I wish I had more wine now. Okay, I understand the pleasing bit, but I am puzzled. Do I want to know the answer to that?

“ _I have rules and I want you to comply with them. They are for your benefit and for my pleasure, if you follow these rules to my satisfaction, I will reward you. If you don’t, I will punish you and you will learn_.” He whispers as I glance at the rack of canes.

“ _And where does all this fit in_?” I wave my hand through all the room.

“ _It’s all part of the incentive package. Both are rewards and punishments_.”

“ _So, you will get your pleasures by applying your will over me_.”

“ _It’s about gaining your trust and your respect, so you will let me apply my will over you. I will win a great deal of pleasure and joy in your submission. The more you submit, the greater my joy. Simple as that_.”

“ _Okay and what I get out of this_?” He shrugs and looks almost apologetic.

“ _Me._ ” He simply says. Oh fuck! Daniel passes his hand through his hair as he gazes at me.

“ _You are not giving anything away, Seongwu_.” He whispers exasperated. “ _Let’s go downstairs where I can concentrate better. It’s very distracting having you in here_.” He holds his hand out to me and now I am hesitant to take it. Jaehwan said he was dangerous and he was so right. How did he know, I wonder… He is dangerous to my health, because I know I’m going to say yes and part of me doesn’t want that. Part of me wants to run away and scream. I am so out of my depth here. “ _I’m not going to hurt you Seongwu._ ” His dark eyes implore and I know that he speaks the truth. “ _If you do this, let me show you something_.” Rather then going back to downstairs, he turns right as we leave the playroom and down a corridor. We pass several doors until we reach the one in the end. We enter a bedroom with a large double bed in all white. It’s cold but with such a great view of Seoul through the glass windows. “ _This will be your room. You can decorate it to your likes and have whatever you like in here_.”

“ _My room? You want me to move in_?” I ask, not able to hide the horror in my voice.

“ _Not full time. Just at weekends that you aren’t in heat. We must talk about that. Negotiate. If you want to do this_.” He adds with a quiet and hesitant voice.

“ _I’ll sleep here_?”

“ _Yes_.”

“ _Not with you_.”

“ _No. I told you that I don’t sleep with anyone, expect that night you were dead drunk_.” He says with reprimanding eyes. My mouth presses in a hard line. This is what I can’t reconcile. Kind and caring Daniel, who saves me and holds me gently and the monster who possesses whips and chains in a special room.

“ _Where do you sleep_?”

“ _Downstairs. In my room. Come, you must be hungry_.”

“ _Strange enough, I lost my appetite_.” I whisper petulantly.

“ _You have to eat, Seongwu_.” He reprimands and leads me back downstairs as he grabs my hand. After a few minutes we are back in the living room. I am filled with deep nervousness and on the edge of a precipice. I have to decide whether I jump or not. “ _I’m fully aware that this is a dark path that I’m leading you down, Seongwu, which is why I really want you to think about this. You must have a few questions, no?_ ” He says as he goes into the kitchen area.

“ _You signed those papers, so you can ask me anything you want, and I will answer it_.” I stand at the table watching him taking some cheese and fruits from the fridge. “ _Sit_.” He says as he points to one of the chairs and I obey his command. If I’m going to do this, I have to get used to it. I just realize he’s been this bossy since I met him.

“ _You mentioned paperwork_.”

“ _Yes._ ”

“ _What paperwork_?”

“ _Well, apart from the ones you just signed what we will and won’t do. I need to know your limits and you need to know mine. This is consensual, Seongwu_.”

“ _And if I don’t wanna do this_?”

“ _That’s fine_.” He says carefully.

“ _But we won’t have any kind of relationship_?” I ask him

“ _No_.”

“ _Why_?”

“ _This is the only type of relationship that I am interested in_.”

“ _Why_?” He shrugs.

“ _It’s the way I am_.”

“ _How did you become like this_?”

“ _Why is anyone the way they are? That is hard to answer. Why do some people like cheese and others hate it? do you like cheese? My housekeeper has left this for our supper_.”

“ _What are your rules that I have to follow_?”

“ _I have them written down. We will see them once we have eaten_.”

“ _I’m really not hungry_.” I whisper as I think how can I eat now.

“ _You will eat_.” He simply says. Dominating Daniel. “ _Would you like another glass of wine?_ ”

“ _Yes please_.” He pours wine in my glass and sits beside me. I take a rushed sip.

“ _Help yourself to food, Seongwu_.” I take some grapes and he narrows his eyes.

“ _Have you been like this for a while_?”

“ _Yes_.”

“ _Is it easy to find a woman or a man who are willing to do this_?” He raises an eyebrow at me.

“ _You would be amazed_.” He says dryly.

“ _Then why me? I really don’t understand_.”

“ _Seongwu, I have told you. There is something about you. I can’t leave you alone_.” He says smiling ironically, “ _I’m like a prey to a wolf_.” His voice becomes darker and huskier, “ _I want you very badly, especially now that you are blinking your eyes like a little cat and biting your lip again_.”  He takes a deep breath and swallows. My tummy does a funny thing inside. He wants me, in a weird way, but a handsome, sexy and kinky man wants me.

“ _I think you have that cliché the wrong way around_.” I moan. I know that I’m the prey and he is the wolf, and I’m going to be eaten.

“ _Eat_!”

“ _No. I haven’t signed anything yet, so I think I will hang on my free will for a bit longer, if that’s okay with you_.” As I tell him this, his eyes soften and his lips turn up in a smile.

“ _As you wish Mr. Ong_.”

“ _How many partners_?” I blurt out the question, thanks to my huge curiosity.

“ _15_.” Wow. Not many as I thought.

“ _For long periods of time_?”

“ _Yes, with some of them_.”

“ _Have you ever hurt anyone_?”

“ _Yes_.” Holy fuck!

“ _Badly?_ ”

“ _No_.”

“ _Will you hurt me_?”

“ _What do you mean_?”

“ _Will you hurt me physically_?”

“ _I will punish you when you require it and it will be painful_.” I think I’m going to faint. I take another sip of wine, so I can be a bit braver.

“ _Have you ever been beaten_?”

“ _Yes_.” His answer surprises me and, before I can question him more, he interrupts my train of thoughts.

“ _Let’s discuss this in my office. I want to show you something_.” This is so hard to process. Here I was thinking that I would spend the night making torrent and passionate love with this man. On the contrary, we are negotiating this weird arrangement. I follow him as he sits on the desk and motions for me to sit on a chair in front of him and hands me a piece of paper. “ _These are the rules. They can be changed. They form part of the contract, which you can also have. Read these rules and let’s discuss_.”

 

> **RULES:**
> 
> Obedience: _The submissive_ will obey any instructions given by _the dominant_ immediately without hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. _The submissive_ will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by _the dominant_ , excepting those activities which are outlined in hard limits (appendix 2). He / She will do so eagerly and without hesitation.
> 
> Sleep: _The submissive_ will ensure he /she achieves a minimum of seven hours sleep a night when he / she is not with _the dominant_.
> 
> Food: _The submissive_ will eat regularly to maintain his / her health and wellbeing from a prescribed list of foods (appendix 4). _The submissive_ will not snack between meals, with the exception of fruit.
> 
> Clothes: During the term, _the submissive_ will wear clothing only approved by _the dominant. The dominant_ will provide a clothing budget for _the submissive. The dominant_ shall accompany _the submissive_ to purchase clothing. If _the dominant_ , so requires, the submissive shall during the Term any adornments _the dominant_ shall require in his presence and any other time that seems fit.
> 
> Exercise: _The dominant_ shall provide _the submissive_ with a personal trainer four times a week in hour-long sessions at times be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and _the submissive._ The personal trainer will report to _the dominant_ about _the submissive’s_ progress.
> 
> Personal hygiene / Beauty: _The submissive_ will be always clean and shaved (in case of a girl submissive). _The submissive_ will visit a beauty salon of _the dominant’s_ choice and undergo whatever treatments _the dominant_ sees fit.
> 
> Personal safety: _The submissive_ will not drink to excess, smoke, take drugs or put himself / herself in any unnecessary danger.
> 
> Personal qualities: _The submissive_ will not have any sexual relations with anyone other than the dominant. The submissive will not have sexual relations when in heat. _The submissive_ will not leave the house when in heat. _The submissive_ will be respectful and modest at all the time. He / she must recognize that his / her behavior will affect _the dominant_. He / she shall be held responsible for any misdeeds, wrongdoings and misbehavior committed when not in the presence of _the dominant_.
> 
> Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment. The nature of the punishment shall be determined by the _dominant_.

 

Holy fuck.

“ _Hard limits_?” I ask.

“ _Yes. What you won’t do. What I don’t want to do. We need to put it in our agreement_.”

“ _I’m not sure about accepting money for clothes. It feels wrong_.” I tell him.

“ _I want to lavish money on you, so let me buy you some clothes. I may need you to accompany me to some events and I want you dressed well. the job you will have, will not provide the kind of clothes I would like you to wear_.”

“ _I don’t have to wear them when I’m not whit you_?”

“ _No_.”

“ _I don’t want to exercise four times a week, how about three?_ ” I say, knowing my weak stamina.

“ _I want you to do four_.”

“ _I thought this was a negotiation_?” I say as he purses his lips at me.

“ _Very well, Mr. Ong. Another point well made. How about an hour on 3 days and half an hour in the other day_?”

“ _3 days, 3 hours. I get the impression you are going to keep me exercised when I’m here._ ”

He smirks wickedly and his eyes glows in relieved. “ _Yes, I am. Okay, agreed. Are you sure you don’t want to work in my company? You are such a good negotiator_.”

“ _No. I don’t think it’s a good idea_.” I stare down at his rules.

“ _So… hmm… limits. These are mine_.” He hands me another piece of paper.

 

> **HARD LIMITS:**
> 
>   * No acts involving fire play;
>   * No acts involving urination or defecation;
>   * No acts involving needles, knives, piercing or blood;
>   * No acts involving gynecological medical instruments;
>   * No acts involving children or animals;
>   * No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin;
>   * No acts involving breath control.
> 


 

Fuck. He has to write this down! Of course, they all look very sensible and frankly necessary. Any sane person wouldn’t want to be involved in this sort of things, right?  Though, now, I feel a little unsettled.

“ _Is there anything you would like to add_?” he asks me kindly and fuck! I have no idea. I’m completely confused. He gazes at me and furrows his brow.

“ _Is there anything you won’t do_?”

“ _I don’t know_.”

“ _What do you mean you don’t know_?” I fidget uncomfortably and bite my lip.

“ _I’ve never done anything like this_.”

“ _Well, when you had sex, was there anything you didn’t like doing? Or in heat what do you do and don’t do to yourself_?” For the first time, in ages, I blush. “ _You can tell me Seongwu. We have to be honest with each other for this to work_.” I fidget uncomfortably again and stare at my knotted fingers. “ _Tell me_.” He commands.

“ _Well… hmmm… I never had the heat… and… hmm…” I tell him almost whispering, “…I haven’t had sex before, so I… hmmm… don’t know_.” I say with a small voice and I peek at him, he is staring at me frozen and with his mouth open and really pale.

“ _Never?_ ” He whispers. I shake my head. “ _You are a virgin? You didn’t have you’re heat yet?_ ” He says and I nod flushing again. He closes his eyes and looks to be counting to ten. When he opens his eyes again, he is angry and glaring at me.

“ _Why the fuck didn’t you tell me_?” he says growling as he runs his hands trough his hair and paces up and down in the room. His usual control seems to have slipped a notch. “ _I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me this_.” He says with such a reprimand voice.

“ _It never came up. I’m not a person who reveals my sexual status to everyone I met. I mean, we hardly know each other_.” I say as I stare at my hands. Why do I feel so guilty? Why is he so mad? I peek at him.

“ _Well… you know a lot more about me now_.” He says snapping. His mouth presses into a hard line. “ _I knew you were inexperienced, but a virgin_!” He says it like it’s a really dirty word. “ _Fuck, Seongwu! What I just show you…_ ” He says groaning, “ _May God forgive me. Have you ever been kissed, apart from by me_?”

“ _Of course, I have_.” I say as I try my best to look offended.  Okay, it was twice more, but still…

“ _And a nice young man or woman hasn’t brushed you off your feet? I just don’t understand. You are 21, almost 22. You are so handsomely beautiful_.” He says as he runs his hand through his hair again. _Handsomely beautiful_. I flush with pleasure, because Daniel thinks I’m handsomely beautiful. I knot my fingers together, starring at them hard, trying to conceal my goofy grin. “ _And you’re seriously discussing what I want to do, when you have no experience_.” He says as his brows knit together. “ _How have you avoided sex? And how you don’t have your heat yet? You should have had it at the age of 15-16. Tell me, please_.” I shrug.

“ _No one was really… you know_.” Only you. I say that to myself. And you turned out to be some kind of a monster. “ _And about the heat. I really don’t know. My family also doesn’t know. Maybe I’m a malfunction person and why you are angry with me_?” This last part I whisper.

“ _I’m not angry with you. I am angry with myself. I just assumed_ …” He says sighing. He looks at me perceptively and then shakes his head. “ _Do you want to go_?” He asks with a gentle voice.

“ _No, unless you want me to go_.” I whisper. Truth to be told, I really don’t want to go.

“ _Of course not, I like to have you here_.” He says this as he frowns and then he glances at his watch. “ _It’s late_.” And he turns to look at me. “ _You are biting your lip_.” He says with that sexy husky voice and he looks at me speculatively.

“ _I’m sorry_.”

“ _Don’t apologize. It’s just I want to bite it too, so bad_.” I gasp. How can he say things like that to me and not expect me to be affected? “ _Come_.” He whispers.

“ _Where_?”

“ _We are going to change your situation right now_.”

“ _What do you mean_?”

“ _Your situation. I’m gonna make love to you Seongwu_.” I open my mouth in a perfect shaped O and I hold my breath. “ _That is if you want to, I mean, I don’t want to push my luck._ ”

“ _I thought you didn’t make love. I thought you only fucked hard_.” I say swallowing, my mouth suddenly becomes dry. He gives me a wicked smirk. The effects of that travel all they way down there.

“ _I can make an exception or maybe combine the two. We’ll see. I really want to make love to you. Please, come to be with me. I want our arrangement to work, but you really need to have some idea on what you are getting yourself to. We can start your training tonight, with the basics. This doesn’t mean I have come over all hearts and romanticism. It’s a means to an end, but one that I want and hopefully, you want it to_.” He says with his gaze so intense. I flush.

“ _But I haven’t done all the things you require from your list of rules_.” I say with a hesitant and breathy voice.

“ _Forget about the rules. Forget about everything tonight. I want you. I have wanted you since you fell into my office and I know you want me. You wouldn’t still be here sitting calmly discussing punishments and hard limits if you didn’t. Please Seongwu, spend the night with me_.” He says as he holds his hand out to me with bright, fervent and excited eyes. I put my hand in his and he pulls me into his arms. I can feel the length of his body against mine and this takes me by surprise. He runs his fingers round of my cheeks where my triangular moles are. “ _I’m in awe of you_.” He whispers. His words are like some kind of burning desire, because my blood flames and my groin starts to awake.

Then he kisses my lips gently and he sucks my lower lip. “ _I want to bite this lip_.” He whispers against my mouth and he tugs at it carefully with his teeth. I moan and he smiles. “ _Please Seongwu, let me make love to you_.”

“ _Yes_.” I whisper. That is the reason why I am here. He smiles triumphant as he releases me and takes my hand and leads me to his bedroom.

Arriving there I am already shivering like a leaf. This is it. fucking finally, I’m going to do it with none other than Kang Daniel. my breath is shallow and I can’t take my eyes off him. he removes his watch and his jacket. He is dressed in his white linen shirt and jeans. He is so handsome and sexy. His chocolate blonde hair is a mess and his eyes bold and dazzling. He takes is shoes and socks. Daniel’s feet, omg, what the fuck is this about naked feet? Turning and looking at me, his expression softs.

“ _Do you want the blinds drawn_?” He asks me.

“ _I don’t mind_.” I whisper. “ _I thought you didn’t let anyone sleep in your bed_.”

“ _Who says we are going to sleep_?” He whispers softly but with a ghost of a smirk.

“ _Oh._ ” Holy fuck! He comes slowly towards me. So confident and sexy. My heart begins to pound and my blood is pumping around my body. Desire, thick and hot, pools in my tummy and his visible in my member too. He stands in my front and stares at my eyes. He is so fucking hot!

“ _Let’s take your jacket off, shall we_?” He says softly and huskier as he gentle gets rid of my jacket. “ _Do you have any idea how much I want you, Ong Seongwu_?” He says whispering and my breath hitches. I can’t take my eyes off his. Then he gently runs his fingers down my cheek, where my moles are, to my jaw. “ _Do you have any idea what I’m going to do with you?_ ” He adds, caressing my jaw.

 My insides clench in the most delicious way. The pain is so sweet and sharp that makes me want to close my eyes, if I wasn’t hypnotized by his lusty and fervently eyes staring at mine. Then he kisses me with such demanding and firm lips. His lips, molding mine. He starts unbuttoning my shirt while he places feather like kisses across my jaw and the corners of my mouth. Slowly he takes it off me and lets it fall to the floor. He stands back and gazes at me. “ _Oh, Seongwu_ …” He says, “… _you have the most beautiful skin, pale and flawless. I want to kiss every single inch of it_.” I flush with his words. Why he said he couldn’t make love? I will do anything he wants.

Then he caresses my hair and says, “ _I really like raven-haired_.” He whispers as he puts his hands on my hair, grasping each side of my head. “ _And I really like your three moles. They look like a constellation_.” He kisses me in my cheek in each mole, before he attacks my mouth. His kiss his demanding and his tongue and lips coaxing mine. I moan and my tongue tries to meet his. He puts his arms around me and drags me against his body, squeezing me tightly. One hand remains in my hair as the other travels down my spin to my waist and down to my ass and squeezes me there gently. He holds me against his hips and I feel his erection against mine, which he languidly pushes and rubs into mine.

I moan once more into his mouth. Fuck! I want him so badly. Gripping his upper arms, I feel his strong and muscular biceps. I try to move my hands up to his neck and into his hair. Holy Fuck. It’s so soft. I tug gently and he groans. He leads me towards the bed, but he doesn’t push me down on to it. releasing me, he suddenly drops to his knees, grabs my hips and runs his tongue around my navel. “ _Ah_.” I groan.

Seeing him on his knees in front me, sucking on my navel it’s so unexpected and hot. As he kisses and sucks around my navel area, my hands stay in his hair, pulling gently as I try to quiet my very loud breathing. He gazes up at me with eyes full of lust as his hands unbutton my pants. Without taking his eyes off mine, he slowly removes my pants and my boxers. I can’t look away. He stops and licks his lips, never breaking eye contact. Then he leans forward and runs his nose trough my now free and erected member. “ _You smell so good_.” He whispers and closes his eyes with a look of pure pleasure on his face and I practically convulse.  He then gets up and takes the duvet off the bed, then pushes me gently so I fall on to the mattress.

Again, on his knees, he grasps my foot and takes my shoes and socks. I raise myself up on my elbows to see what he is doing. I’m panting. I’m wanting. My dick so hard, that it’s almost painful. Without taking his eyes of mine he runs his tongue along my instep and then his teeth. Shit! I groan and fall back on to the bed, moaning. I hear his soft chuckle.

“ _Oh, Seongwu, what I could do to you_.” He whispers as he removes my pants and boxers. I’m now lying in his bed completely naked and he is staring at me like a hungry wolf. “ _You are so beautiful, Ong Seongwu. I really can’t wait to be inside you._ ” Holy fuck. His words. Oh, my fucking God, he is so seductive that he takes my breath away. “ _Show me how you pleasure yourself._ ” What the fuck? I frown. “ _Don’t be shy, Ongie, show me_.” He whispers and I shake my head.

“ _I don’t know what you mean_.” I say with a hoarse voice that I hardly recognize it. It’s laced with desire.

“ _How do you make yourself cum? I wanna see it_.”

I shake my head. “ _I don’t_.” I mumble and he raises his eyebrows, astonished for a moment and his eyes darken as he shakes his head in disbelief.

“ _Then… we have to see what we can do about that_.” He says with a soft, challenging and delicious sensual threat voice. He undoes the buttons of his jeans and slowly takes them with his eyes on mine the whole time. He leans down over me and grabs my ankles separating my legs as he crawls onto bed between them. He hovers over me as I am squirming with need. “ _Keep still_.” He whispers and then he leans down and kisses inside of my thigh, trailing kisses up till my balls. I can’t keep still. Fuck! How can I not move? I wriggle beneath him.

“ _We have to work on keeping you still, baby_.” He says as he trails kisses up my tummy and his tongue dips into my navel. He keeps his trails of kisses across my torso. My skin is burning. I’m flushed. Too hot. Too cold and I’m clawing at the sheet beneath me. He lay down beside me and his hand trails up from my hip, to my waist and up to my nipples. He gazes at me with an unreadable expression as he grabs one of my nipples.

Then, he lowers his head and blows very gently on one as his hand moves to my other nipple. His thumb slowly rolls my nipple, stretching. I groan, feeling the sweet sensation all the way to my groin. I’m so hard. It’s painful. Please, I beg inside as my fingers clasp the sheet tighter. His lips close around my other nipple and he tugs, making me nearly convulse.

“ _Let’s see if I can make you cum like this_.” He says whispering as he continues his slow and sensual assault. My nipples bear his skillful fingers and lips deliciously, making every nerve of my body flaming and he just doesn’t stop. “ _Oh… fuck… please_.” I beg and I pull my head back, my mouth open as I groan, my legs stiffening and feeling something funny in my lower region. Holy fuck, what is happening to me?

“ _Let it go, baby_.” He whispers as his teeth close round my nipple and his thumb and finger pull hard and I fall apart in his hands. My body convulsing and shattering into pieces. He kisses me deeply as his tongue absorbs my cries. Oh, my fucking god! that was extraordinary. Now I know why people talk and make a fuss about it. He looks at me with such a satisfied smile on his face, as I’m sure that in mine is full with awe and gratitude. “ _You are very responsive_.” He says. “ _You are going to have to learn to control that and it’s going to be so much fun teaching you_.” He says smirking as he inclines to kiss me again.

My breathing is still ragged as I come down from my orgasm. His hands move down from my waist, to my hips and then to my erected member. His thumber circles around the tip of my member that is still leaking white liquid. He closes his eyes for a moment and his breathing hitches. His fingers then slip to my hole and thrusts his finger inside me. “ _God, I want you so bad._ ” He says and inserts another finger inside my hole. I cry out and he continues. He inserts one more finger to stretching me out and I cry once more. He pushes his fingers inside m harder and harder, till he reaches a point that is making me go crazy and I groan.

Suddenly, he sits up and pulls off his boxers, his erection spring free. And holly fuck! Mother of god! he is huge. He reaches over his beside table and grabs a condom from one of the drawers. Then he moves between my legs, spreading them far apart as he kneels up and pulls a condom on his huge length. Fuck! How will that fit inside me?

“ _Don’t worry, Seongwu_.” He says with his eyes on mine. “ _You will stretch too and I already did some before_.” He then, leans down, with his hands on either side of my head, staring down into my eyes. His jaw clenched and eyes burning with desire. Just now I realize that he is full naked too and fuck! “ _You really want to do this_?” He asks me softly.

“ _Please._ ” I beg.

“ _Pull your knees up_.” He commands softly and I quickly obey. “ _I’m going to fuck you now, Mr. Ong_.” He says as he positions the head of his member at the entrance of my hole. “ _Hard._ ” He whispers and he slams into me.

“ _Aaaaahh_!” I cry as I feel a weird pinching sensation deep inside me as he rips through my hole with is huge member. He is still gazing at me with eyes full of triumph. His mouth is open slightly and his breathing his harsh. He groans.

“ _Fuck! You are so tight. Are you okay_?” I nod with wide eyes and my hands on his forearms. I feel so full. He stays still, letting me get used to him inside me. “ _I’m going to move, baby_.” He tells me after a moment with a tight voice. He pulls back with exquisite slowness and he closes his eyes. He groans and thrusts into me again. I cry out again and he stills. “ _More?_ ” He whispers with such a raw and husky voice.

“ _Yes._ ” I tell him. He thrusts once more and stills again. I groan. My body accepting him. fuck! I want this so bad too.

“ _Again_?”

“ _Yes_.” I say, pleading already. He moves again, but this time he doesn’t stop. He shifts onto his elbows, so I can feel his weight on me, holding me down. He moves very slow first, easing himself in and out of me. As I grow accustomed to having him, my hips move tentatively to meet his. He speeds up his thrusts. I moan and he pounds on, picking up speed, merciless. A relentless rhythm and I try to keep up on meeting his thrusts. He grabs my head between his hands and kisses me hard, with his teeth pulling at my lower lip again. He shifts slightly and I can feel that sensation again building deep inside me. I start to stiffen as he thrusts on and on. My body quivers and bows. A sheen of sweat gathers over me. Oh fuck! I didn’t know it would feel like this. I didn’t know it could feel this good. My thoughts are scattering. It’s only sensation. It’s only him and me. Oh fuck! I stiffen. My hard member his hurting.

“ _Come for me, Seongwu_.” He whispers breathlessly and I unravel in his words, exploding on both of our tummy as I climax and splinter into pieces underneath him. A few seconds later he cums too, calling out my name and thrusting hard as he empties himself inside me. I’m still panting. I try to slow down my breathing and my thumping heart. My thoughts are in a frenzy. That was fucking amazing. I open my eyes and he has his forehead pressed against mine. Daniel opens his eyes and looks at me with a dark but soft gaze. He is still inside me. He leans down and gives me a gentle kiss on my forehead and slowly pulls out of me.

“ _Ouch_.” I wince at the unfamiliarity.

“ _Did I hurt you_?” Daniel asks as he lies down beside me. He takes a few strands of my sweaty forehead and I have to grin widely.

“ _You are asking me if you hurt me_?”

“ _The irony is not lost in me_.” He says smiling sarcastically. “ _Seriously, tho. Are you okay_?” He says with intense eyes, almost demanding.

I stretch out beside him, feeling loose limbed, almost like jelly bones. I have to confess that it hurts a bit on my back, but I feel so relaxed and compared with the pleasure that I had, it’s nothing. I just grin. I can’t stop grinning at him. fuck! Two orgasms. Two amazing orgasms. The pleasure was indescribable.

“ _You are biting your lip and you didn’t answer me_.” He says frowning. I just grin at him mischievously. He looks glorious with is tousled hair, burning narrowed dark eyes and a serious dark expression.

“ _I would like to do that again_.” I whisper and for a moment I think I see a look of relief on his face, before the shutters come down and he gazes at me.

“ _Would you now, Mr. Ong_?” He whispers dryly. He leans down and kisses me very gently on my moles and again at the corner of my mouth. “ _Demanding aren’t you. Turn on your front_.” I blink at him momentarily and then I turn over. He runs his hands down my back to my behind.

“ _You have such a beautiful and pale skin_.” He whispers. He shifts so that one of his legs pushes between mine and he is half lying across my back and kisses my bare shoulder. I feel his warm sin against mine. It feels like heaven. “ _So, you want me to fuck you again_?” He then whispers in my ear and he begins to trail kisses around my ear and down my neck.

His hand moves down, skimming my waist, over my hip and down my thigh to the back of my knee. He pushes my knee up higher and my breath hitches and my hearts beats so fast. What the fuck is he doing now? He moves to be in between my legs and pressed against my back. His hand travels up my thigh from behind. He caresses my cheek gently and then trails his fingers down between my legs.

“ _I’m going to take you from behind, Seongwu_.” He whispers and whit his other hand he grabs my hair gently, holding me in place. I can’t move, because I’m helpless trapped beneath him. “ _You are mine_.” He whispers. “ _Only mine. Don’t forget it_!” he says with such intoxicating voice. Strong and seductive words. I feel his growing erection against my thigh. Mine own member becomes so hard as his long fingers gently massage the tip of my erection, circling slowly.

I can feel his breath that is soft against my face as he slowly nips me along the jaw. “ _You smell so divine, Seongwu_.” He whispers behind my ear and his hand keeps rubbing against me, up and down. As a reflex my hips start to thrust against his hand and an excruciating pleasure spikes through my blood like adrenaline.

“ _Keep still_.” He commands with a soft, but urgent voice as he keeps stroking my harden member. The effect is mind blowing and I moan. “ _You like this_?” He asks me softly as his teeth gazing my earlobe and he starts to circling again the tip of my dick. I close my eyes to try and control my breath and to try absorbing these chaotic and delicious sensation that his hand and fingers are doing to me. Fire coursing through my body and I moan again.

“ _You have already so much pre-cum. So responsive. Fuck, Seongwu, I like that. I like that a lot_.” He whispers as he keeps circling my tip. I want to move my legs, but I can’t. So, he keeps this slow and tortuous rhythm. I moan again and he suddenly moves. “ _Open your mouth._ ” He commands and inserts his thumb inside my mouth. “ _See how you taste._ ” He whispers against my ear. “ _Suck me, baby_.” His thumb presses on my tongue and my mouth closes around him, sucking wildly. Holy fuck! This is so wrong but so erotic.

“ _I want to fuck your mouth, Seongwu, and I will soon_.” He says with his husky and hoarse voice. His breath more disjointed. Fuck my mouth! I moan and bite down on him. he gasps and pulls my hair painfully, so I release him. “ _Naughty boy_.” He whispers and then grabs another condom. “ _Stay still. Don’t move_.” He orders as he releases my hair. I’m breathing so hard and my blood sings in my veins. The anticipation is exhilarating. He leans down with his weight on me again and he grabs my hair once more making me immobile again. I am attractively fascinated by him and he is poised at my hole and ready to take me again. “ _We are going to go very slow this time, Seongwu_.” He says.

And he enters slowly into me. Slowly, slowly, until he is buried deep inside me. Stretching, filling and relentless. I groan loudly. He circles his hips deliberately finding a sweet spot that makes me even more aroused, and pulls out making me groan again. He pauses a second and then enters again in me. He repeats this over and over again, driving me insane with his teasing, slow thrusts and intermittent feeling of fullness is overwhelming.

“ _You feel so fucking good_.” He groans and my hole starts to tighten around his member. He pulls back and waits. “ _Oh no, baby, not yet_.” He whispers and as the quivering ceases he starts that fucking motion again.

“ _Oh, please_.” I beg. I think I can’t take more. My body is carving for release.

“ _I want you sore, baby_.” He whispers and he continues his sweet and leisurely torment. “ _I want you not able to walk tomorrow. I want you to be reminded that I have been here in this pretty ass of yours, for days. Only me. You are mine_.” I groan and moan.

“ _Please, Daniel_.” I whisper.

“ _What do you want, Seongwu? Tell me_.” I moan again. He pulls out and moves slowly back inside me, circling his hips once more. “ _Tell me_.” He whispers.

“ _You, please_.” He increases the rhythm infinitesimally and his breathing becomes more erratic. I can feel the release coming as my inside starts to tighten his dick again and Daniel picks up the rhythm.

“ _You… are… so… sweet_ …” He whispers between each thrust. “ _I… want… you… so… much._ ” I moan again. “ _You… are… mine… come for me, baby_.” He says growling. His words are my undoing and my body convulses around him and I cum, loudly calling a distorted version o his name into the mattress as strings of white spreads over my tummy once more and over all the sheets. Daniel follows with two sharp thrusts and he freezes, pouring himself into me as he finds his release. He collapses on top of me with his face in my hair. “ _Fuck, Ong_.” He says breathless.

He pulls out of me immediately and rolls onto his side of the bed. He pulls my knees up to my chest, utterly spent and we immediately pass out into an exhausted sleep.

 

When I wake up, it’s still dark. I have no idea for how long I slept. I stretch out beneath the duvet and I feel sore and little pang of pain in my ass, but it’s a delicious pain and soreness. Daniel is nowhere to be seen. I try to sit up, with some effort and I realize that I’m all cleaned up. The only lights are from the skyscrapers outside and I hear the music. Music coming from a piano. Notes with a sad and sweet lament.

I dress up my boxers with a bit of difficulty and quietly pad down to the living room. Daniel is at the piano; completely lost in the music he is playing. He is with such sad and lonely expression. His playing is stunning. I listen captivated, leaning against the wall. He his seated completely naked. His body bathed in the warm light by a lamp beside the piano as the rest of the room is in darkness. It’s like he is in his own isolated pool of light, untouchable and lonely… in a bubble.

I walk quietly towards him, enticed by the sublime music. I’m so mesmerized watching his long skilled fingers as they find and gently press the keys, thinking how those same fingers have expertly handled and caressed my body. I flush and gasp. He looks with his profound dark and bright eyes. His expression is unreadable.

“ _Sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you_.” I whisper and a frown flits across his face.

“ _I should be saying that to you_.” He whispers and finishes playing, putting his hands on his legs

I notice now that he is wearing some pants. He runs his fingers through his hair and stands. His pants hang from his hips, in that way and fuck! My mouth goes dry as he casually walks around the piano towards me. His broad shoulders, narrow hips and his abdominal chocolate muscles, makes him really stunning.

“ _You should be in bed_.” He commands.

“ _That was a beautiful piece_.”

“ _It’s Sonata by Debussy_.”

“ _It was very exquisite, but very sad. Such a melancholy melody_.” His lips lift in a half smile.

“ _Bed, now. You will be sore and exhausted in the morning_.” He orders.

“ _I woke up and you weren’t there_.”

“ _It’s difficult for me to sleep, especially when I’m not used to sleep with anyone_.” He whispers and I can’t fathom his mood. He seems a little hopeless, but it’s difficult to tell in this darkness. Perhaps it was the tone of the piece he was playing. He puts his arms around me and gently leads me back to the bedroom.

“ _How long have you been playing? You play amazingly_.”

“ _Since I was six_.”

“ _Oh. Wow_.” Is all I can say as I imagine a Daniel as a six-year-old boy. A beautiful, raven-haired little boy with dark eyes and my heart melts.

“ _How are you feeling_?” He asks me when we are back in the room.

“ _I’m good_.” I lie a little, I don’t want him nagging at me. We both look at the bed, still with my cum on the sheets. I flush embarrassed. Daniel chuckles a bit as he puts his hand under my chin and tips my head back, staring at me. His eyes are intense as he scans my face. I realize that before, I didn’t saw well his toned chest. Instinctively, I reach out to run my fingers through his chest to see how it feels and he steps back out of my reach.

“ _Get into bed_.” He says sharply. “ _I’ll come and lie down with you_.” His voice now has softened. I drop my hand and frown. I think that I never touched his torso. He pulls out a t-shirt from one of the drawers and slips it on. “ _Bed_.” He orders again and I climb back onto to bed. He clambers in beside me and pulls me into his embrace, wrapping his muscled arms around me. He kisses my head gently and inhales deeply. “ _Sleep, my sweet and beautiful Seongwu_.” He whispers and I close my eyes, but I can’t help a enduring melancholy, either from the music or his demeanor. Kang Daniel has a sad side.

 

 


	7. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

Hello my fellow scientists, 

It's been a long time since I updated. You see, when Daniel started on hiatus because of the dispute, my desire to write gradually start decreasing. Not to mention my personal life has been on a roller-coaster and with a less time to write, since I'm committed with work and my other hobbie-job has a translater. 

And now the news of our Daniel dating make me feel it's wrong to continue writing about them has a couple. So, I don't know if I will ever finish my on-going fics or not. Time will tell. I'm just saying this for you guys not to have high hopes. 

I will NOT delete any of the fics I have here since they are precious to me too.

I will keep supporting both of these amazing boys, like I have been doing till now and I will still hype and talk about their beautiful and amazing friendship.

Thank you so much for those of you who liked my stories and commented about it! 

Love you and Will love Ongniel / NielOng forever! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that I never did this, so feel free to add and talk with me on twitter @Woonie_Ongniel


End file.
